


Something To Talk About

by Corrie71



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Public Relations, Tags May Change, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Narada incident, Jim and Bones are forced to fake a romantic relationship as a public relations stunt as they desperately try to keep their real feelings hidden...</p><p>This story is now complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

[](http://postimage.org/)   
[gif upload](http://postimage.org/)


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey.” Bones greeted Jim as he sat next to him in the waiting room of Admiral Robert Lockhart’s office, head of Starfleet Public Relations. As always, the crowded office hummed with activity as the PR cadre tried to make Starfleet shine in the press. They had a tough job, made tougher by the resistance of the so-called “Narada” heroes to make nice in interviews. “What’d do they want? You know?” 

Jim, dressed in his dress grays that made his eyes shine even more brilliantly blue, shook his head and shrugged. “No idea. Better than another hearing or review board though.”

“Not much.” Bones sighed. With deep indigo circles under his eyes and his overall pallor, Jim looked as worn and tired as the rest of the Enterprise bridge crew. Since their encounter with Nero, he’d lost weight he hadn’t had to lose in the first place, making his dress uniform hang on his shoulders. Bones worried about the responsibilities heaped on his handsome friend and wished he could whisk him away for a relaxing vacation, out of the relentless glare of the spotlight. Their triumphant return to earth two months before faded into endless hearings, a round of funerals, and, to Bones’ considerable disgust, constant interference from the PR department. The Enterprise bridge crew became Starfleet’s latest poster kids, booked in constant interviews, attending various promotional events, with their faces plastered everywhere. Bones hated it.

Lockhart strode out, his toothsome smile twinkling, his dark hair combed back. Just turning 50 but looking younger, he stood a half-foot shorter than either Jim or Bones and carried a bit of excess fat around his middle but was still handsome, in the slick, polished way of the PR cadre. Bones, in his scrubs, felt gritty. “Boys! So glad we could chat. Come on in.” 

They stood together as Jim laid a warm hand on Bones’ forearm. With difficulty, Bones bit back his instinctive snarling reaction to Lockhart’s casual charm. Bones followed Jim into the spacious office and settled at the gleaming conference table next to Jim, sinking into the plush, comfy chairs. They declined offers of refreshments and, while Bones ground his teeth, Jim and Lockhart made pleasant small talk for a bit. 

“So, I assume we’re not here for a coffee klatch. I have patients to see. What’s up?”

“Bones…” Jim said low, a warning. Though all the bridge crew disliked the PR vultures, Bones simply could not get along with them. He just didn’t see the necessity for Starfleet to have them all on display, like shiny goods in a shop window. Jim, on the other hand, handled being a media sensation as though he’d been born to the role, which Bones supposed, in a way, he had.

“Always so direct, aren’t you, Bones…I mean, McCoy.” Lockhart hastily corrected himself at Bones’ legendary glare. “So, I don’t know if you’ve seen the public’s reactions to the heroes of the Battle of Vulcan and the Nero…problem.”

“Vulcan was destroyed, billions of people murdered, eight ships lost, and you call it a problem….”

“Yes, yes, Leonard. I know all the facts.” For an instant, Lockhart’s twinkly demeanor slipped. Goosebumps ran up Bones’ arms at the glimpse of steel underneath the mask. “But, the thing is the public appreciates a good story with compelling heroes. You’ve provided them that. Our recruiting numbers have never been higher. I was wondering if you’d like to help just a bit more.”

“Help in what way?” Jim asked, caution underlying his courteous tone.

When Bones remained stubbornly silent, Lockhart tapped a few buttons on the conference table. In front of them, holographs of Jim and Bones popped up, surrounded by hearts. 

“What the…?” Bones demanded, his jaw dropping open to glance over at Jim, who looked as gobsmacked as he felt.

“The shippers. See all the fan sites.” Bones glanced back, still staring as page after page scrolled by full of press pictures, manipulated holographs, fan vids… “Who the hell is McKirk?”

“That’s the ship name, a portmanteau of McCoy and Kirk, see?”

“What are they saying?” Jim asked in a high, breathy voice, completely unlike his usual tone.

“You won’t believe it.” Lockhart smiled. “They say that you laugh just a little too loud, stand just a little too close, and stare just a little too long.” As he spoke a series of photos flashed past that showed just that—Jim and Bones laughing together at some press briefing, always right by each other’s side, and occasionally exchanging glances that went on just a few seconds longer than necessary.

As he watched Jim, handsome as ever, stare at him on multiple videos, a fragment of an old medical school textbook flashed through Bones’ mind. One of the markers of the biology of attraction was the copulatory gaze. As he watched, both he and Jim would meet each other’s eyes for several seconds before looking away and then glancing at each other again. Their body language repeatedly mirrored each others. Shocked, he watched Jim watch him in their last interview, his gaze dropping often to his mouth as Bones talked about saving Chris Pike, and then back to his eyes. 

_Was…could…Jim be attracted to him?_ Bones, being blessed with the excellent vision of a surgeon, knew Jim was a looker. He’d long ago learned to cope with his inconvenient lust for his best friend, tamping down on his feelings, knowing that they would never, ever be returned. He felt so foolish. He’d never noticed. Could Jim be attracted to him? Was such a thing even possible?

“Why are you showing us these, Lockhart?” Bones finally asked, when it appeared Jim wouldn’t-or couldn’t- speak. 

“Why I thought that’d be obvious.” Lockhart twinkled at him. “Let’s give them something to talk about, boys.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones find out more about the planned PR scheme...

“What, exactly, does that mean, sir?” Jim asked as Bones continued to watch the videos scrolling by. Jim glanced at them but Bones seemed mesmerized by them. Was his outward calm a sign of simmering rage? Was he mute with horror at the idea of being paired with Jim? Admiring his own inability to never take a bad photograph? 

“Give the people what they want.” Lockhart answered, beaming paternally at them, as though presenting a treat. 

“What they want?” Jim echoed, his gaze traveling back to the scrolling pictures as if magnetized. So many pictures of him and Bones, standing next to each other. He watched as he put a hand on Bones’ shoulder and leaned close to whisper in his ear. Bones nodded and flashed a smile, glancing at Jim. Jim watched as the video version of himself, gazed into Bones’ eyes before glancing at his mouth at looking away. He felt open, exposed, vulnerable. Perfect strangers pinpointed his deep feelings for Bones. How utterly mortifying to have his crush announced to the world like this. 

“You and Bones. Together.” Lockhart answered, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Bones—Doctor McCoy—and I are not in a relationship. We are friends. Best friends but not romantic.” Bones still said nothing, his gazed fixed on the videos now scrolling past. The two of them, walking in perfect sync. Another where they stood, arms loosely around at each other, smiling for the cameras. Jim leaned over and said something to Bones, who threw back his head and laughed, his face crinkling into a true smile, making him look even more breathtakingly handsome. 

“I don’t care if you’re best friends, fucking like bunnies, or hate each other. Makes no difference to me what the reality of the situation is, son.”

Jim shook his head, trying to will away his constant and unrelenting exhaustion so he could see the underlying plan here. “Okay, so…I’m still not following, sir.”

‘They want us to pretend to have a relationship, Jim.” Bones answered from beside him, his voice low and raspy. “A romantic relationship.” 

“I knew you’d catch on.” Lockhart beamed at Bones like a favorite pupil. To his utter shock, Bones grinned back at Lockhart. _In what universe did Bones and the PR people get along?_

“Vulcan is in atoms, billions of people are dead, the Enterprise is in tatters and…you want me to date Bones?”

“Like I said, don’t care if you actually date or not. I want you to act like a couple. Keep doing what you’re doing but amp it up a bit more. See the theory is that you two are together but are keeping it a secret.”

“Why would we keep it a secret?” Jim demanded. If he’d ever thought for a second that Bones was interested in him that way, he’d announce it from the rooftops, bursting with pride to be Bones’ chosen partner. 

“Fan theories abound. The most popular one is so that you’ll be assigned together. Doesn’t matter. You all are a couple starting now. We need the publicity.”

“Why? For what point and purpose?” Jim rubbed his forehead, still eyeing the footage and trying not to cringe. He’d had no idea he was being so obvious. He’d simply acted around Bones as he always had. And Bones had never, not once, in all the time they’d been friends, reacted to Jim’s flirtatious overtures. He simply was not interested in Jim as more than a friend, a fact Jim thought he’d accepted long before now. 

“Recruitment. Public relations. Look, for years, Starfleet’s reputation has been…well, less than stellar…and after the Kelvin…” Jim flinched and Bones put his steadying, warm hand on his shoulder. “ Recruitment dropped way off. Now, with the academy empty, we need butts in chairs for the fall. For whatever reason, you two have captured the imagination. We’re going with it.”

“Going with it?” Bones asked. Jim glanced over at Bones who still seemed fascinated by the fan sites. _Why wasn’t he exploding?_ The last time they’d asked him to appear on an interview, rescheduling a surgery to do it, Bones had thrown such a temper fit, all the PR cadets were still terrified of him. Getting him to speak in an interview was an exercise in frustration. He only smiled when Jim joked him into it. Bones loathed this stuff. Jim watched the expression on his face as he watched the sites scroll past but couldn’t quite decide what it meant. 

“You’ll appear on Good Morning Federation, the Oprah 7 show, Caesar Flickerman, public appearances, photo shoots, casual photos of you on dates, holographers following you around, the works, boys.”

“Sir, we have jobs, other duties…” Jim protested. Bones said nothing. He glanced at Bones, who still seemed entranced by the pictures flashing past. Jim rubbed a hand over his face, willing himself to focus, to figure out a tactical plan to get them out of this mess with their friendship intact. 

Lockhart waved his hand, a magician pulling his favorite trick. “We’ll take care of all that.”

Bones stood. Jim turned to look up at him, relieved to see his friend finally reacting to this ridiculous task Lockhart set before them. He couldn’t wait to see Lockhart’s face after Bones was through eviscerating him. _He should sell popcorn and tickets for this event…_

“Sounds fun. Let me know the details.” Bones said, slapping Jim’s shoulders as he passed his chair and whistling on his way out the door.

Jim turned back to glare at Lockhart. “You broke my CMO.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caesar Flickerman is the interviewer from the _Hunger Games_ series. This is not a crossover but his personality was just too perfect not to use here.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hold up there, son. He’s not your CMO because you don’t have that pretty little starship yet. They haven’t confirmed that field promotion, have they?” Lockhart, avuncular and beaming, patted Jim’s shoulder. Jim jerked away, scowling at Lockhart.

Lockhart allowed the silence to spool out between them. Despite Chris Pike’s constant reassurance, Jim’s field promotion hadn’t been confirmed. Finally, Jim licked his lower lip and said, “Not yet.”

“But the hearings have been over for several weeks. Perhaps it’s not been such an easy sell for your supporters?” Lockhart raised his eyebrows at him as Jim stared at him, still trying to figure out the underlying plan here and tamp down his rising panic. _How could he fake a relationship?_ He’d never been in one. And not only was he supposed to fake a romance, but it was with the person he was really, actually crazy about but who did not and would never return his feelings. All things considered, he’d rather face Nero again. 

“You know who my best friend from the Academy was? Joey Archer. That’s Admiral Archer’s son. When he died, Admiral Archer and I became very close, bonding over our grief. I’m sure I could put in a good word for you.”

“You can keep your good word, Lockhart. After all, I am the hero of the Federation...”

“Son, you’re not believing your own press, are you? Yes, indeed, according to the public, you’re the golden boy, the legacy child, saving Earth and the Federation with your rag-tag band of misfits. The public lapped up all our stories about your stroke of genius, your daring, dashing plan, your natural leadership skills. But, who spun that pretty little tale for you? That would be me.”

“And defeating a crazy Romulan had nothing to do with it, did it?”

“I concede the facts helped. I didn’t say I spun the tale out of nothing. But, if not for me, it could have gone the other way—you snuck onto a ship, committed mutiny, and stole the chair…You see, you have that reputation as the hero, at least in part, because of my PR team.” Lockhart shrugged, a spider at the center of his web. “And me too, of course.”

“But that story is out there now…”

“You know, son, I’ve been in PR for longer than you’ve been alive and the one rule I can tell you is this: the higher they rise, the faster they fall. If my team was to suddenly be less supportive…well…how quick do you think the public would turn against you all? And where the public goes, there goes Starfleet. The taxpayers don’t really love paying for mavericks and drunks.” 

“But we have the truth on our side.”

“Kirk, you don’t strike me as naive. You may well have the truth but we have public perception to manipulate on ours.” Lockhart paused to let that sink in. “It’s so easy to get them to think what we wish. I’m calling the shots from here on out. If you’d like to warm that chair, then you’ll go along with this PR campaign.”

“I think I’ll take my chances.” Jim stood easily. 

“You’re willing to risk the chair?”

“I’m pretty sure I can earn that chair without your help, sir.” Jim pushed away from the table and turned toward the door. “And if I needed your help, I wouldn’t want it.”

“Yes, but how will you keep _Bones_ …” Lockhart put particular emphasis on the nickname and Jim ground his teeth. “From court-martial?”

“Court-martial?” Jim turned back, staring at Lockhart in shock.

“Your cranky doctor friend smuggled you on board, didn’t he? Given all the help he gave Chris Pike and how things eventually turned out, the powers that be might be willing to overlook _Bones’_ actions. Then again…” Lockhart shrugged. 

“Don’t call him Bones.” Jim snapped. 

“But…” Lockhart paused to raise his hands delicately. “For example, rumor also has it—I have so many little birds that tell me things—that your friend, Chris Pike, won’t be returning to the Captain’s chair of the Enterprise. Such a shame—struck down in his prime, that awful slug business—but I’m sure Bones did his best. I mean, he’d only been promoted to Acting CMO hours before and maybe he wasn’t at his very best when he did that spinal surgery…”

“Leonard McCoy is the best doctor Starfleet has.” Jim snapped, through numb lips. If it were only his future on the line, he’d walk out of this office and never look back. But, he’d never risk anything happening to his Bones…

“Indeed, Doctor McCoy is a unique medical mind and no doubt has many stellar qualities but Bones also may have some issues in his past that, if came to light, would probably overshadow his stellar reputation. For that matter, you have some…well, less savory things too.”

“You wouldn’t…”

“I would, Kirk. Don’t test me.” Lockhart looked at him, folding his hands over his ample belly, his eyes flat and opaque as a shark. “You and Bones will be the poster boys for Starfleet or I’ll make the Narada incident look like a picnic for you two. Dismissed, son.” 

* * *

Bones strode through the spring air on the nearly deserted campus, still trying to wrap his brain around what he’d just seen. He stopped and sat on the bench under his and Jim’s favorite apple tree, just starting to bud now in the early spring. He whipped out his personal PADD and, more furtively than if he’d been queuing up the most obscene porn, clicked on the fan sites again.

_“Just look at the way the Captain looks at the doctor…”_

_“They have eyes only for each other…_

_“I love how they can communicate without words…”_

And along with the comments, the videos and the pictures to prove it. So many holo-photos of Jim and Bones, nearly always standing next to each other, often with their arms around each other. In one shot, Jim murmured something in his ear and Bones laughed, locking eyes with Jim. As he watched, Jim glanced at his mouth before looking away. They walked down a long red carpet, in perfect sync, stopping to pose for the photographers, their feet turned toward each other. 

Additionally, there were stories about them. He read through a few of them, surprisingly well-written, though he wondered if that sexual position was even possible. There were fanvideos, with carefully spliced video and perfect songs to describe his or Jim’s feelings. If he viewed it objectively, he couldn’t argue the fact that they looked like a very much in love couple. Watching the vids, Bones couldn’t deny that his unconscious body language highlighted his long buried feelings. But to see _Jim,_ from an objective, third eye viewpoint…well, it was a revelation.

He didn’t need his psych degree to realize that Jim probably didn’t consciously acknowledge his feelings. Given his unstable home life, he might not be even able to identify them. Yes, the kid was a genius. But all those smarts didn’t necessarily translate to an iota of emotional intelligence. And for all he slept around, Bones would be willing to bet that he lacked relationship experience or much experience of true intimacy. In fact, he’d say they were probably each other’s most intimate friends, even though they’d never so much as kissed. 

After all this time, when Bones had long since given up hope of Jim returning his deep feelings, to find out he might was thrilling. If Jim did feel the same…could they really be a couple? Could they earn their happy, fairytale ending? Maybe, just maybe, if Lockhart’s plan worked…

Anything was possible. Bones wasn’t used to the buoyant, floaty feeling he had in his chest. But if had to name it, he thought it might be hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim left Lockhart’s office and went straight to Chris Pike’s bedside. As he walked through the nearly deserted campus, he could barely hear himself think over the whine of panic. Much better to focus on his anger. If it were just him, he’d let Lockhart do his worst. But, instead, Lockhart threatened Bones. And for that, he’d pay. Jim just had to figure out how. 

When Jim arrived in Chris Pike’s hospital room, he found his mentor sitting by the window, his back to the view of cherry trees just beginning to bloom. Chris sat, reading on a PADD, his lunch in front of him. He glanced up and smiled when he saw Jim, tossing the PADD aside. Too angry to sit, Jim paced around the room like a caged lion, with no outlet for his burning fury. 

“So…how’d your meeting with Lockhart go?” Pike stirred his soup and, after a glance, pushed the bowl away. “He’s very fond of you.” 

“You know?” Jim pivoted on his heel and paced back to the door before walking back again. He bounced on the balls of his feet. 

“That you and Leonard are going to be the poster boys for Starfleet Recruiting?” Pike said, rubbing his eyes. “I tried, Jim…but I don’t have much influence from here.” 

“Lockhart—how much power does he actually have?”

“Admiral Archer considers him a son. I’ve never seen anyone successfully oppose him. If you are able to work well with him, he’s loyal and will hold up his side of a bargain. If not, he’ll take you down in ways you won’t even see coming.”

Jim dropped into the visitors chair across from him. “He says he’ll keep me from getting the Captain’s chair of the Enterprise.”

“Jim, you more than earned it but, even you must realize that it’s a long shot. I’m not going to be well enough to take her out and I’ve made clear my choice for command is you. But…” Chris scrutinized Jim’s face, his eyes narrowing. “But, that wouldn’t be enough to get you to go along. Not just that anyway. What did he threaten to do to Bones?”

Jim looked up into Pike’s face before dropping his face into his hands. “Court-martial. For sneaking me aboard. And he implied that…things in our past would come out.”

“Leonard would prevail in a court-martial. I think. They’d likely take an all’s well that ends well approach. But it would sink his career. And yours too.” Jim rubbed his face. He had no choice but to go along with this farce then. At least until he could figure a path out of it. If he could figure out the Maru, he could do this. “Can you go along with this plan? Do your best? I was always under the impression that you and Leonard got along well.”

“We do, sir. We’re just not…” Jim shrugged, fighting the flush he could feel creeping over his cheeks, and Pike tilted his head at him.

“Well, Jim, here’s your chance. Maybe you can win that cranky old doctor’s heart after all.”

* * *

When Jim arrived back at their dorm that evening, Bones was just finishing packing all his stuff into an overlarge duffel bag. After his conversation with Pike, Jim walked for a long time, feeling like a wraith himself as he wandered the empty campus and up through the Kelvin Memorial Park. He wondered what his dad would have thought of this crazy situation. 

“Hey, man. Get packed. They’re moving us to the VIP quarters. You know the ones with the view of the bridge and stuff. Gonna be great.” Bones went back to folding socks and whistling.

“Who are you and what did you do with my Bones? About my height, dark hair, always grumpy.”

Bones slapped his shoulder as he headed into the bathroom to grab his kit. “We landed on easy street now, my friend. I, for one, am going to enjoy it.”

“Easy street?” Jim repeated, feeling bewildered, trailing behind Bones. “Stop smiling like that. It’s creepy. Can a person go space mad if they’re not in space?”

“Not space mad. Just happy.”

“Happy? You?”

“Yeah man, you think they’ll feed us like prime rib and Evan Williams in the penthouse? I bet we can order whatever we want on Starfleet’s dime and they’ll pay for it.”

“Never knew you wanted to live the high life, Bones.” 

“The way I see it is, Starfleet owes us big for the whole Nero thing. You can probably get your ship out of this. I’m thinking they might fund my Gornian flu research too. Sky’s the limit, kiddo. Who knows?”

“Research? I thought you were coming as my CMO?” _Bones had to come with him. He needed Bones._

“Well, maybe kid.” Bones shrugged. “Have to see. The world is our oyster now, you know? Get packed!”

* * *

Less than an hour later, Jim and Bones crossed campus to the high-rise officer billeting. Their new digs sat right at the very top, with stunning views of the bay, the twinkling bridge, and the hills behind the Academy. They walked through the open floor apartment to find a lovely state-of-the-art kitchen, a spacious living area, a home office and a single bedroom with one wide plush bed.

“Uh…” Jim said when he saw the bed. “I guess we can alternate nights on the couch.”

“Sure, whatever. I get dibs on the bed tonight though.” Jim still couldn’t understand why Bones was acting this way but, before he had a chance to ask, Lockhart strode in the front door, without so much as a knock. 

“Just make yourself at home, Lockhart.”

“Thank you, Jim. I will.” Jim clenched his teeth, feeling like the muscles in his jaw would pop. He fisted his hands at his sides and then crossed his arms over his chest to hide them. “Now, boys, make yourselves comfortable. The auto-chef is in the kitchen. Indulge yourselves, you deserve it.”

Jim said nothing and, finally, Bones said, “Thank you, sir.”

“Now, tomorrow’s agenda includes haircuts and…”

“I’m not having a spa day, not even for you, Lockhart.” 

“I don’t know about you, Jimmy, but I could use a massage.” Bone stretched, his tight t-shirt riding up to show his flat belly, his arms over his head. “It’ll feel great.”

He scrubbed a hand through his dark hair, mussing it. Jim swallowed and looked away. If he didn’t know better, he’d swear Bones was deliberately provoking him at every turn. Had he landed in wonderland?

Bones stepped closer and rubbed a hand over Jim’s tense shoulders. “You’ve been under a lot of stress and strain. Relaxation is important.” 

Jim ignored him. “I need to address my crew about this. I don’t want them finding out in the media.”

“You don’t have a crew—“ Lockhart started. 

“The bridge crew at least—Uhura, Spock, Scotty…” Jim said, “We’ll have to let them in on the pretense.”

“No, you don’t. The less people that know the better.” Lockhart said sternly. “Everyone thinks you’re a couple anyway. Now you just have to act like it. Good evening, gentlemen.”

Lockhart stepped out and Jim turned to Bones. “What are you playing at?”

“Jim, he’s an Admiral. Like it or not, he’s got both our careers in his oily little hands. We have no choice but to do as he says or suffer the consequences.” Bones glanced around the apartment. “Now, I happen to think we got some pretty easy duty here. Want to catch a holo-vid?”


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later, early in the morning, Bones and Jim arrived at a loft down on the San Francisco waterfront in the old part of the city. Silently, they climbed the stairs and entered the chaos of the loft bay, crowded with people bustling about, some in dress grays and the others in jeans and t-shirts. Tungsten lamps glowed everywhere, chasing away the gloom of the morning, highlighting the exposed brick walls and gleaming in the long bank of paned windows at the far side. Jim glanced out at the bay, just beginning to peek into view under the morning fog. 

“Want some breakfast?” Bones asked, waving at a long table on the far wall, laden with treats. 

“Coffee sounds good.” Together, they walked to the table. Bones poured Jim a cup of coffee and, without comment, dumped in his preferred milk and two sugars. Jim smiled inwardly, knowing the lack of a lecture on his unhealthy coffee choices meant that at least he had Bones’ sympathy for enduring this circus show. He thanked his lucky stars he had Bones by his side. 

Though, pretty much since the moment he’d stepped on the shuttle, he’d always had Bones at his side. How would he ever have made it through the Academy without him? And then, in the end, Bones snuck him on the Enterprise. Without Bones, none of them would be here today. What if he couldn’t convince Bones to sail the stars with him? Jim pushed the thought away. He had enough to cope with today.

“The men of the hour.” Lockhart, seemingly in his element, bustled over to them, a wide smile plastered on his smarmy face. “Welcome.”

When Jim said nothing, Bones, unable to overcome his innate southern manners said, “Good morning.”

“Let’s go for the casual look first, please, boys. Jeans and those matching blue shirts, I think.” Lockhart plucked Jim’s coffee cup from his hand and waved them into two curtained stalls across the room. Bones disappeared behind the bleached canvas curtains and sparing only a glare for Lockhart, Jim did the same.

“Why aren’t we wearing uniforms?” Jim leaned back out of the dressing room to argue. “I mean, if this is for recruiting…”

“We’ll get shots in your cadet uniforms and your dress uniforms later. These are the more casual shots.”

“How long is this going to take?” Jim demanded.

“Why? Got somewhere to be, Lieutenant?” Jim ground his teeth at the deliberate use of his lower rank and the reminder that he’d been relieved of all job duties for the present, other than feigning a relationship he didn’t have and always wanted. “Lieutenant Kirk just doesn’t have the right ring, does it?” 

“Just get dressed, Jim.” Bones said quietly from the other dressing room. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Listen to your boyfriend, Jim.” 

Jim’s heart did a sudden slow roll in his chest at the thought of Bones as his boyfriend. He swallowed hard and ducked back behind the curtain. He changed into jeans and a v-neck steel blue pullover t-shirt. The material was softer than any t-shirt he’d ever touched. He’d bet it was some designer that would cost him half a pay packet of credits to wear. He pulled it on and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I don’t have any shoes in here.” Jim yelled. 

“Casual look, come out barefoot” Lockhart yelled back. “And I thought the doctor was the difficult one.”

Jim sucked in a breath and stomped out of the dressing room, his bare feet slapping on the wooden floor. And simply stopped and stared.

Bones stood, with his back to him, by the windows, the bay shimmering into visibility behind him. He wore skin-tight jeans, that skimmed the top of his bare feet, hugging his legs and thighs, before cupping his butt. He wore a matching t-shirt to Jim’s but it was tighter over his broader shoulders, skimming his body and hinting at the muscles in his back. Jim swallowed hard. The doctor sure hid quite a body under his cadet reds. After yesterday’s spa day, which they’d spent mostly apart, Bones’ short, dark hair gleamed in the early morning sunlight. He turned and grinned at Jim and, despite himself, Jim grinned back, his heart thumping in his chest.

“Hi, I’m Patti.” A fortyish woman, with a straight dark bob, appeared at Jim’s elbow. In one hand she held a heavy holo-camera. She extended her other hand with a smile and Jim took it. “It’s an honor to meet you both. I’m so glad to have the chance to thank you for all you’ve done. Are you ready to get started?” 

Jim shrugged. Since they’d returned, he’d met so many kind and wonderful people, who genuinely seemed to want to thank him for saving them. He always marveled at it. He’d only done what others would have done in his place. He’d simply been lucky enough to put the puzzle pieces together in time. And he’d only been there to do it because of Bones. At the photographer’s urging, Jim settled on the stool next to him, with a simple white backdrop behind them, and tried to smile. 

“That doesn’t work. They’re the same height.” Lockhart shook his head. He pulled Bones up to stand behind Jim, waving at a PR cadet to move the other stool out of the way. “Lean back against him, Kirk.” 

The muscles in Jim’s shoulders and back tensed. “What the hell? You standing at attention. Lean back.” Lockhart shoved Jim into Bones’ warmth. “Put your arm around him, McCoy.”

Bones put a hand on his shoulder and then slowly slid his warm hand down his chest, until his palm pressed over Jim’s pounding heart and pulled Jim against him. Jim leaned back, his shoulders pressing along Bones’ firm belly. Lockhart stepped away, as Jim fought to control his heartbeat. Bones’ pressed down with his fingers, rubbing in slight circles. Jim reached up and grabbed his hand, stilling it against his chest. 

“Perfect!” Lockhart cried. Jim couldn’t even get through the first photograph without giving himself away. How was he going to get through weeks of this deception without tipping his hand?

“Okay, sit on the floor next to each other. You can talk. Just try to act natural.” Patti encouraged.

“You ever done one of these before?” Jim said, sotto voice to Bones. 

“Just engagement and wedding photos. And you know the ones after…everything.” The shoot with the bridge crew hadn’t been like this though. They’d been more like snapshots, family photos, lining up behind the chair on the Enterprise and smiling, everyone laughing and joking. This felt different, more intimate. Bones shrugged. “It’s better if you don’t pay any attention to the camera.”

The photographer stopped and squinted at them. “Let me change out some stuff.” She played with lights and reflectors while Bones sat next to him, their warm sides pressed together. Jim shifted slightly to face him. 

“Talk to me, Jimmy. Tell me stories about your favorite constellations.” 

Jim shook his head and then started talking, just telling Bones the same stories that his grandfather, Tiberius, had told him when he was little. As they talked, Jim relaxed into just being with Bones, like they always were. 

“Didn’t know we had a constellation in the shape of a swan.” Bones said to him. 

“We…” The clicking camera made him start and he realized that the photographer was snapping photos again. Patti stopped and shook her head. 

“He’s stiff, wooden, if he knows I’m taking them. The dark haired one is much more natural.” Jim flushed. Bones nudged him with his shoulder and gave him an encouraging grin. This was an impossible task. Jim was supposed to feign attraction to Bones without revealing that he was, in fact, actually desperately attracted to Bones. Though one tactic might be to just go with it, Jim simply couldn’t let himself feel it. How would he reign it in when this was all over and they went back to their normal lives? Jim couldn’t let himself relax into it and then lose his best friend over it. Far better to keep his feelings concealed. 

“Show me what you’ve got so far.” Lockhart demanded to Patti and leaned over to see the shots. “Boys, change into your cadet reds.” 

Jim sighed and rolled to his feet. This was going to be a long day.

* * * 

“Let’s see the smolder, boys.” The photographer, Patti, called, several hours later. Jim ground his jaw, impatient to be done with this. They were on their fourth round of costume changes and Jim was just about at his limit. After the casual wear, they’d posed in their cadet and their dress uniforms. Those shots were far more formal and easier to handle. Now, they both wore suits, his silvery grey and Bones in black. Only the promise of lunch after this was enough to pacify Jim into agreeing to more pictures.

“I don’t have a smolder.” 

“Yes, you do. Make the duck face.” Bones said. 

“I do not make a duck face.” Jim flushed. “Anyway, Bones doesn’t have a smolder. He’s got no game at all.”

“Says you, infant!” 

“Let’s see it then.” Jim demanded, raising his eyebrows at Bones. With effort, he ignored the clicking camera. If he just focused on being with Bones, laughing, teasing, and chatting as they always did, he could get through this. 

“Well, you can’t just turn it on like that.”

“See, no smolder.” Jim shrugged, not used to wearing a full suit and struggling a bit since he was sitting on his jacket. Bones tugged it out from under his ass so he could move his arms. He felt like a kid playing dress-up.

“I can’t do it with you next to me. You’re ruining it. Go stand over there.” Bones put his hands over his face and Jim just shook his head. _Bones as diva._ He’d never thought he’d see the day. Jim wandered over to the snack table and turned back just in time to see Bones lower his hands from his face. Bones tilted his chin down for the camera, his eyes—those amazing kaleidoscope eyes—hot. Jim swallowed hard against his suddenly dry mouth. And then Bones grinned, a cocky, self-assured grin, that made Jim’s knees weak. _Good God._ Bones did have a smolder. If he’d ever hit Jim with that look when they’d been out carousing, they’d have ended up on public indecency charges…

“Mr. Kirk?” The production assistant stepped up. “You’re dripping salsa on your shirt.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones give their first interview as a couple...

Several days after their photo shoot, spend mostly in endless and dull media coaching sessions, Bones and Jim appeared together on Caeser Flickerman’s evening talk show, _Universal Bedtime Stories_. Though it was one of the largest audiences in the universe, this was only their first interview as a couple. Lockhart assured them other interviews would fill the next few days, with holo-mags and the Federation press. 

Jim alternated between wishing time would stop and imagining fleeing to nearest holo-port. If it had been just him, he might actually have gone AWOL, but he couldn’t leave Bones to his fate. All too quickly, he found himself dressed up in his silver-grey suit from the photo shoot and a blue shirt that matched his eyes, seated on a plush purple couch next to Bones. Due to the glare of the hot spotlights, the studio audience was nothing more than a blobby blur on the horizon. Jim swallowed against the butterflies tangoing in his stomach and tried to focus on Bones as much as possible. 

“So tell us how you two met?” Caesar greeted them. 

“We met on the shuttle from Riverside, before we even made it to the Academy.” Bones answered, when Jim’s throat closed up. He sucked in a breath, feeling as though he had a boa constrictor wrapped around his chest. Bones glanced at him, his eyebrows raised. Always before in their joint appearances, Bones did his impression of a clam while Jim chattered with ease. But now, Jim felt stiff, unnatural, not wanting to let the emotions he’d so carelessly displayed before show through again.

“Love at first sight then?” 

“He threw up on my shoes.” Jim snapped. “So, no, not so much.”

“Really?” Caesar laughed along with the audience. “That must be quite a tale.”

“I am—well, used to be—aviaphobic. Jim helped cure me of that.” Bones beamed at Jim and Jim stared, transfixed by way the bright smiled transformed Bones’ face, making him look younger and even more gorgeous than usual. “But back then, after I enlisted, I was more than a bit nervous about my first Starfleet shuttle flight so I may have—-um—overindulged a bit. Liquid courage.” 

Bones smiled, a shy, bashful smile. The audience cooed. They actually fucking cooed. Bones had them in the palm of his hand. Jim thought back to the surly doctor he’d shared the stage with after the Narada. Getting Bones to say an entire sentence in _those_ interviews was a major accomplishment. Now, he twinkled and glowed while Jim sweated through his shirt. _Damn, his friend was a fine actor._

“He means he was drunk as a skunk.” Jim interrupted and Bones ducked his head and blushed. “I got recruited from the barroom floor the night before so I was hungover and beat to hell. He sat next to me on the shuttle. And that is how we met.” 

“What I remember about that shuttle flight is Jim rubbing my back after I ruined his shoes, being all loving and caring. That and his pretty blue eyes.” At that, Bones turned to him, his expression—there was no other words for it than lovey-dovey—Jim blinked at him, arrested. Bones with a smile and that light in his eyes was simply devastating.

“So, you became friends then?” 

“Roommates.” Bones smiled and took Jim’s hand. Jim was very aware of the contact, the press of Bones’ warm palm against his, his long fingers wrapped around him making his pulse pound in his wrists.

“I hacked the housing computer to live with him.” Jim announced then smiled when Bones’ eyes narrowed at him. He’d never confirmed Bones’ suspicions about that little maneuver.

“Just couldn’t stay away? How romantic is that?” Caesar turned to the audience. “So, tell us how it turned from friendship to romance. We all want to know.”

Bones glanced at Jim, biting his lip. Jim had no idea how a friendship went from a friendship to a romance. If he’d known that, he’d have made a move on Bones long ago. They stared at each other for a heartbeat before Jim blurted, “Well, it was a friends with benefits thing first.”

Bones turned crimson and Jim laughed, relaxing a bit.

“Well, I can certainly see why. Such handsome guys. More after the break. We’ll find out who jumped who.”

They went to commercial. Jim ripped his hand out of Bones’ grip and leaned back in the chair as the makeup and hair techs descended. Lockhart bustled over to them. He patted Bones’ shoulder. “Great job, Leonard. Jim, relax, will you?”

“Can we have a moment?” Bones waved the makeup and hair techs away, glaring at Lockhart until he sighed and walked away before leaning over to Jim. “Jim, we have to sell this. You’ve got to lighten up. Have fun with it, okay?” 

“I don’t know any of these answers.” Jim shook his head, “What are we supposed to say?”

“Keep it as close to the truth as possible.”

Far too quickly for Jim’s liking, the interview started again. “So, when we went to break, Jim, you were telling us about it being a friends with benefits thing? Care to share?”

“Well, Caesar, look at him. Can you blame me?” Bones said, pouring on the Southern charm. Jim could feel the heat creeping up his face at Bones’ words and prayed that it didn’t show too badly on camera. He probably looked like a boiled lobster.

“So, when did it become more than that? Was it before the Narada incident?”

“I helped him take the Kobyashi Maru three times. I mean, no one does that for just a friend.” 

“Three times! That’s a terrible test.”

“I tried to talk him out of it for months but Jim…Well, let’s just say he’s determined to get what he wants.”

“Got you, didn’t I?” Jim said and Bones blushed. Despite being terrified he’d give away his true feelings on his face, Jim had to admit that he was having fun. He reached over and clasped Bones’ hand, bringing the back of his hand to his mouth and pressing a light kiss there. The audience collectively sighed and Jim breathed in relief. _Almost over. They were nearly done._

After Caesar reviewed the Narada incident again so they could answer all the questions they’d talked about many times before, Caesar asked, “So, what’s next for you two lovebirds? Is marriage in the cards?” 

Bones’s hand jerked in his and Jim gave him a squeeze, before answering, “We still have to graduate first.” 

“Starfleet has a very special announcement.” Jim knew that could not be good news but was powerless to do anything to stop Caesar from welcoming Lockhart onto the stage. He exchanged a quick glance with Bones before focusing on Lockhart again. 

“Since everyone wants to know what our two favorite lovebirds are going to do next, Starfleet has decided to show what cadet life is really like at the Academy. We’re filming a one-hour behind the scenes special with Jim and Bones as the stars.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caesar Flickerman is the interviewer from the Hunger Games. This is not a cross-over but, his personality fit so perfectly here, that I decided to borrow him.


	8. Chapter 8

“No, absolutely not. I did not agree to this, Lockhart.” Jim snarled at him, backstage, after his surprise announcement as Bones disappeared out the stage door to meet their fans. Jim grabbed Lockhart by the arm, towering over him, as they yelled at each other in whispers. “I did not agree to any of it.”

“Jim…do I actually need to remind you of the reasons you agreed to do this? Even if you don’t want that Captain’s chair…you think you’ll enjoy visiting Bones in the cubes?” _Fuck_. He had to do this. He had to protect Bones at all costs. Jim turned away, raking his hands through his stiffly moussed hair. Lockhart grabbed his shoulder, spinning him to face him. “And here’s another thing, Jimmy, you are a shit actor. Your friend is doing considerably better at selling this than you are. Step it up.”

“I need more incentive.” 

“More than keeping Bones out of trouble?”

“I want you to make sure not only that I get that chair. And, of course, Bones faces no consequences for any actions that he may or may not have undertaken to get me aboard the Enterprise. But also…”

“You think you’re in a position to negotiate, Kirk?” 

“As you’ve just promised to deliver a holo-vision special with me as the co-star, I’d say you’ve got a pretty good incentive for keeping me happy.” Jim tilted his head and smiled as Lockhart chewed on his bottom lip.

“Whadda you want?”

“I want the following people named to my ship, when the time comes: Spock, Nyota Uhura, Montgomery Scott, Pavel Chekov, and Hikiru Sulu. In addition to Bones, of course.” 

“That’s a lot of favors, Kirk.”

“But you’d be able to do it, won’t you? I mean, if not, maybe your bark is worse…”

“I can get you the positions, ensure they’re nominated. But I can’t guarantee they’ll agree to serve with you.”

“Just get the positions. I’ll do the rest.” 

“And you’ll act like you’re interested in Doctor McCoy?” Jim nodded. Lockhart eyed him appraisingly. “Fine.”

Jim slammed out the stage door, into a dark, narrow alley, lined with a crowd of people, waiting there to shake his hand and for him to sign autographs. Bones was already half-way down the line, posing for pictures and smiling. _What was next, kissing babies?_ Jim reminded himself that these people stayed outside on a drizzly night, just to meet him and Bones. He never considered this when he became the hero of the Federation. Sometimes, he couldn’t wait for the Enterprise to set sail. After about a half-hour of glad-handing, he made his way to their waiting car and climbed inside. 

Bones sat in the far seat, his head back and eyes closed. Without opening his eyes, he greeted Jim with, “We need to practice.”

“Practice what?” Jim stared out at the rain spattered window, the drops making everything outside blurry.

“You are surprisingly bad at improv…” In the reflection, Jim watched as Bones cracked his eyes to look at him as the car started to roll.

“I don’t have anything to draw on.” Jim rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. He knew it hadn’t been the best interview of his life but he didn’t think he’d done that badly. “You’ve been on dates and in relationships and…” 

“You haven’t?”

“I’ve hooked up with a lot of people but, no, not so much with the other stuff.”

“At all?” Bones blinked and sat up straighter. “You were so stiff and unnatural out there. We need to practice touching each other the way boyfriends do.”

“No. We do not need to do that.” Jim snapped, feeling his control fraying. It’d been bad enough holding hands in the interview. If he got the opportunity to touch Bones, well, he’d never be able to stop when this was over and then he’d lose his best friend. He fisted his hands in his lap and then crossed his arms. 

“What are you going to do when they want us to kiss?”

“Kiss? Who wants us to kiss?”

“They already have us holding hands. Some interviewer somewhere will expect a kiss. You want our first kiss to be in public? We should practice.”

“I don’t need to practice kissing, Bones. I’ve been told I’m good at it.”

“Prove it.” Bones leaned closer to him, the streetlights flashing over his face as they crossed the Golden Gate.

“No.” 

“Fine. I’ll do it then.” And Bones swept him into his arms, pulling him halfway across the seat, before slowly lowering his mouth to brush over Jim’s lips. Jim tried to hold back, to keep from giving in to what he so desperately wanted. Because kissing Bones was dangerous, unknown waters. He’d never be able to stop. Bones swiped his tongue over his lower lip and sucked it into his mouth, biting gently. And Jim whimpered and gave in…

And kissed him back. Jim wrapped his arms around him, fisting his hands in that silky hair the color of a starless sky, licking into Bones’ mouth. The kiss slowed, became less frantic and more about them learning the taste of each other, touching each other, exploring each other for the first time. Jim shifted into Bones, pressing them together from shoulder to hip. He used his tongue to complete a slow exploration of Bones’ mouth before nipping at his lip, that plush bottom lip that had tempted him from their first moment together on the shuttle. 

He slid one hand up to Bones’ neck and back around, cupping the back of his head while his other hand drifted lower on Bones’ back. They broke apart, still cuddled together for a second. And Jim loved the dazed, needy expression in Bones’ beautiful eyes. 

“Looks like we got the kissing down.” Jim whispered and shifted back to his side of the car.

Bones nodded and swiped his palm over his face. “Yeah, that was….good. Fine.” 

Before the car even rolled to a complete stop, Jim opened the door and exited the vehicle. By the time Bones made it up to the penthouse, Jim was already in the bedroom, his back pressed against the door, his still pounding heart reminding him of what it felt like to be kissed by Bones. 

Better than he’d ever dreamed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones enjoy a picnic date together...with the ever present cameras watching...

“Just ignore the photographers, honey.” Bones commented to Jim as they strode along the hilltop park near Starfleet Academy, looking for a place to picnic. They’d come here before together, after hours, to stargaze a few times, though the park was closed after dark. During the day, the rolling green hills and aspen lined walks filled with families. Across the way, a duck pond, surrounded by cherry blossoms, drew the youngest kids. After days of photo shoots and interviews, it was nice to just be outside, enjoying the late spring day and the sunshine.

Bones carried the picnic basket and Jim carried a blanket in his crossed arms. He’d flat refused to hold hands with Bones and Lockhart, perhaps sensing that Jim seemed frazzled this morning, didn’t push it. After their passionate kiss last night, Jim laid alone on the wide bed, watching the lights of San Francisco sparkle on the water until the sky lightened. He finally slept near dawn, not able to find a path out of this crazy situation that freed him without revealing his secret, shameful feelings and keeping his most precious friendship intact. 

“Don’t call me honey.” Jim gritted out. 

“For someone who never called me by my name, you are sensitive to the nickname thing. What should I call you?”

“Jim is fine.” Bones looked at him, exasperation on his face, as they shook the blanket out together. Jim immediately flopped down on it. “I don’t like when you call me that because…” Jim tore up clumps of grass and let them fall from his fingers. “Because it was a trick I learned. If I didn’t know…you know… a hookup’s name, I’d fall back on baby, sweetie, honey…”

“Okay, then, Jim it is.” Bones knelt across from him and then sat cross legged on the grass. He wore his perfectly fitting jeans from the photo shoot with a forest t-shirt that made his eyes look green. And Jim’d thought he’d been gorgeous in his cadet reds.

“Darlin’ is ok. You say it different. Your accent…” Jim shrugged and looked off, watching the ducks, feeling the heat creep over his cheeks.

“Okay then, darlin.” Bones fumbled with the picnic basket as Jim glanced around.

“Where are the photographers?” 

Bones leaned forward and cupped his chin, tilting his face up until Jim met his eyes. “You have to forget they are here. We’re on a picnic together. How many meals you think we’ve eaten together in the last few years? This is no different.”

Jim wanted to argue that yes, in fact, it _was_ different. It was different because, only last night, they’d kissed for the first time, more passionately than any kiss Jim could ever recall. It was different because he was on a date with _Bones_ , the only person in the world that he had ever wanted to go on an actual date with. It was different because it was his first real date _ever_. And every second of it was being recorded. And the merciless eye of the camera could bare his very soul. And then where would he be when all this was over?

Instead of saying any of that, Jim sighed and accepted the glass of chilled white wine that Bones handed him. He gulped it down and extended the empty glass to Bones.

“Uh…I think you’re supposed to sip it. I don’t really know much about wine but pretty sure…”

“Just give me a refill.” Jim said, waving the glass at him. “It’s chardonnay, by the way.”

“What is?” Bones said, taking his glass and filling it only halfway this time.

“The wine.” Jim laughed. “I did a stint at vineyard after high school.”

“Really? I had no idea you were into wine.” 

“There aren’t that many jobs in Riverside, you know?” Jim shrugged, “And I don’t know much about wine. I wasn’t there long. Got caught with the vineyard owner’s daughter in the storeroom.”

“Only you.”

“Well, she might not have been so mad had I not been having fun with her—instead of her daughter— in the storeroom after each wine tasting class.” Jim laughed at the memory as Bones just shook his head at him.

“Pamela always wanted to go to a wine tasting class, for a date night, but…I never made the time.”

“What’s date night?”

“You know, like married couples, they go on date nights.”

“Why?”

“Why? Because…well, you’re supposed to, I guess. But really, I mean, before marriage you spend all this time dating and wooing this person. And then after you get married, you what? Sit around on the sofa and watch holo-vids?”

“I have no idea what married people do.” Jim sprawled on the picnic blanket on his side, watching Bones. He rarely spoke of his marriage. Neither of them ever talked much about their pasts before Starfleet. Over time, he’d gathered some knowledge, a broad outline, but, for both of them, their friendship had been instantaneous and immediate, no questions asked or needed.

“You talk like you just beamed here from another planet. And I thought you said your mom was married.”

“She was. But she only married Frank to give him custody of me and Sam, after my grandpa died. So she could go back up in the black.” Damn, maybe he shouldn’t have drank that chardonnay straight up on an empty stomach. “What’s in the basket, Bones?”

Bones set out cheese, crackers, grapes. Jim nibbled on a cracker and glanced idly at the paddle boats on the lake. Bones ate some brie and crackers and then they sat companionably for a bit, enjoying the weather. Without conscious forethought, Jim rolled onto his back and put his head on Bones’ lap. Bones stilled and then lowered his hand to Jim’s head, stroking his hair back from his forehead.

“This ok, Bones?” Bones shrugged. “How come you’re such a good actor? You do drama in high school or something?”

“No, kid. I did high school in two years. No time for drama, at least not the on stage kind.”

“Two years?” Jim echoed. After nearly three years of daily togetherness, Jim would have said that he knew Bones pretty well. And he did know the important stuff, his compassion, his kindness, his loyalty. But, since they’d been in such a high-speed, high-pressure whirl since the moment they stepped off the shuttle together, they’d never really had time to just be together, just hanging out, relaxing away from the pressures of their lives. “So, tell me about being a baby genius, Bones?”

“I finished high school at 16 and college at 19. I got married when I was in my second year of med school.”

“Rebellion?”

“Maybe.” Bones shrugged. “Finished med school at 23 and my PhD the next year.”

“And then what happened?”

“My daddy died and I came home to find Pamela in bed with Clay.” 

“Sorry.” Jim whispered. 

“It’s ok. Seems a long time ago.” Bones gulped his wine and made a face. 

“It’s a bit sour. You might like a sweeter one, like a Riesling.”

“I’d like a bourbon and branch.” Bones muttered and Jim laughed up at him, their eyes locking. With a thrill, Jim recalled the feel of Bones’ hands on him last night in the car, possessively pulling him closer as they kissed. They stared at each other, the moment spooling between them, until Jim sat up abruptly, glancing around for the camera crews. He’d kiss Bones again, alright, but he’d be damned if it would be in front of a camera crew to be broadcast to strangers. He grabbed the wineglass out of Bones’ hand and drank it down before standing. 

And just then, Lockhart bustled up, leading a camera crew. “That’s it. We’ve got enough footage.”

Jim stalked off down the hill, without a word. “What now?” an exasperated Lockhart exclaimed from behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

“Okay, boys, you might want to take a quick nap.” Lockhart followed them into the penthouse from their picnic, as the sun dipped toward the bay. Bones drifted toward the window to admire the view, his hands in his back pockets.

“I don’t really nap, Lockhart.” Jim snapped.

“Maybe it’d improve your mood.” Lockhart snapped back at him. “I mean, rough duty, Kirk. A picnic in the park with your best friend. I can see why you’d be in a pisser.”

Bones chuckled and Jim narrowed his eyes at him before demanding of Lockhart. “Why do I need a nap?”

“Your car will be here at nine. Time to go dancing.”

“Dancing?” Both Jim and Bones echoed. 

“At that dive bar you two love. The Pink Chipmunk?”

“The Purple Squirrel?” 

“Whatever. We need some shots on the dance floor. Your bridge crew will be there too.”

“I don’t want my crew brought into this.” 

“Kirk, I really don’t know when you’re going to get this through your thick skull. I don’t care what you want. And remember they aren’t your crew yet.” Jim stood, grinding his teeth until his jaw ached, clenching his hands into fists at his sides, feeling impotent. His pulse pounded at his temples, making his brewing headache worse. He wanted to put his fist through something, preferably Lockhart’s smug face. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, fighting for control. Bones’ warm hand rubbed his shoulder, squeezing lightly, calming him.

“Jim, you like to dance. Everyone wants to see us. Let’s just go.” 

“You should listen to Bones more, Kirk. He’s a smart guy. Dress nicely.” Lockhart headed for the door with a wave, ignoring Jim’s shout of “Don’t call him Bones!”

“God, I hate him!” Jim raked his hands through his hair. “I hate this.”

“Is it really so bad, Jim?” Bones asked quietly. Jim turned and looked at him, stricken that he might have inadvertently hurt Bones’ feelings. Bones stood so close to him that Jim wanted nothing more than to turn into his embrace and damn the consequences. Jim’s willpower weakened every moment since that passionate kiss they’d shared in their car. 

“It’s not you, Bones. Being with you is….” Jim couldn’t say wonderful so he just waved his hands. “I can’t imagine anyone else but you with me for this. It’s just…I hate…”

“Being told what to do all the time? Imagine my surprise at you resisting that.” Bones laughed and patted his shoulder. “No one likes to be manipulated, Jim. I get that. But you’ve got to at least try to go along to get along, ok?”

“Are you hungry? I’ll make dinner.” Jim offered. Bones nodded and grinned at him. Jim just barely stopped himself from flinging his arms around Bones’ neck. Instead, he headed into the kitchen to make his peace offering.

After a dinner of pasta with a simple tomato cream sauce, they watched a stupid holo-sitcom together, dozing next to each other on the couch. Jim barely remembered drifting off but woke when Bones placed a hand on his cheek, stroking his cheek with his long surgeon’s fingers. Jim realized that somehow, he’d ended up with his head on his best friend’s lap, a throw tossed over him. Bones’ other arm lay along his side, perilously close to cuddling. 

“Hey, there are those beautiful blue eyes. I hate to wake you, darlin’ but it’s nearly time to go out.” Bones stroked his cheek and Jim reached up for him, still partially in dreamland, brushing his own fingers over Bones’ cheek. If only Bones wasn’t acting…he’d lean up and press his mouth to those plush lips, sink into Bones and never let go. Instead, Jim sat up and stretched. 

“How long was I out?”

“About two hours. My legs are numb.” Bones stood and stomped his feet. “You want to shower first or…”

“You go first.” Bones nodded and headed toward the bathroom. Jim sat, the throw wrapped around him. It hadn’t even been a week and Jim was in deeper than ever, way over his head, and falling fast. Always before, the frenetic pace of the Academy kept him from doing anything stupid. Now…Jim only had his own willpower, never strong when it came to Bones, to keep him from crossing any lines. He really didn’t think he’d last much longer and he wasn’t sure his friendship would survive when he crumbled.

* * *

They made an entrance into the Purple Squirrel, holding hands. The bridge crew surrounded them, everyone smiling and happy to be together. Just under three months ago, Jim and Spock faced off in that honor committee and somehow, they’d ended up here, in this loud, hot bar, celebrating being alive, on the other side of disaster, all together. Sometimes, it amazed Bones that he’d known all of them—except Uhura—less than three months and, other than Jim, they were his closest friends.

“I did not know you and the Keptin were a couple.” Pavel said at his elbow, as they leaned against the bar, watching Jim gyrate through the crowd, the flashing lights gilding his handsome face. Bones shrugged. He understood not letting people in on the deception but the bridge crew was their friends, their family. He didn’t want to outright lie if he could avoid it. “You started out as friends, yes?”

Bones nodded and tracked Pavel’s gaze to…Sulu? Maybe he and Jim weren’t the least likely Enterprise couple after all. “You turn 18 yet, kid?”

“Next month, Doctor—I mean, Leo. I just I do not know how to tell a friend…”

“That you want to be more than friends?” Bones finished for him, taking a pull on his beer. _Well, good question, Pavel, I don’t know that either. If I did, I wouldn’t be going through this farce._ He glanced at Pavel’s hopeful face. “Wait until you’re legal and just tell him…or her…or…”

Bones rubbed the back of his neck. He was a terrible agony aunt. “Did you just tell the Keptin?”

“Not in so many words but…” Nyota appeared at his elbow and raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s that look for, Miss Ny?” 

“Just remember who my roommate was.” Bones lowered his eyes, not wanting to think of all those lost. “She’d be delighted with this development, having long predicted it. But I know it’s new. You wanna tell me what’s going on?”

“Ask me no questions, Ny.” 

“But Leo, how will you cope once it’s over?” 

“At least I get to pretend for a bit.” Bones answered, swigging from his beer, watching Jim dance. Lockhart appeared at his side and Nyota and Pavel disappeared onto the floor. Traitors. “Something you need, Lockhart?”

“Yes, footage of you dancing.” 

“I don’t dance.”

“You do now.” Lockhart waved to the floor. “Get out there.”

“No, I mean, I cannot dance. At all.” Lockhart waved Jim over, grabbing Bones’ bicep and pulling him toward the floor. Bones dug in his heels, yanking himself away from Lockhart’s surprisingly strong grip. “No, Lockhart, seriously…”

“Jim, dance with Bones. Now.” Jim shrugged and raised his eyebrows at him, extending a hand to Bones. Bones shook his head, wanting to cling to the bar.

“I got two left feet, kid. You have fun.” Jim took his beer and downed the rest of it before slamming the empty bottle on the bar. He grabbed Bones’ hand, sending tingles up his arm, and pulled him behind him to the middle of the floor. Bones stood frozen. He’d never been able to dance to anything popular. He could waltz—or at least an approximation of it—but with the press of gyrating bodies on all sides, they wouldn’t be able to take two steps. 

“Bones, everyone can dance. Loosen up.” Bones shuffled his feet in an approximation of the step Jim did but stumbled into Jim. “Aren’t you always telling me to relax? You’re stiffer than Spock.” Jim took his hands and brought them to Jim’s shoulders, pressing his hips against Bones. He slid one hand to Bones’ waist and another higher up on his back. Every nerve felt hyper sensitized, aware of Jim’s touch, his nearness, in a way that he hadn’t been seconds before. “Move your shoulders, just a bit.”

After Bones stepped on his feet a few times, Jim smiled at him when the music slowed. “Can you slow dance?”

“That’s just basically hugging standing up and shuffling your feet.” Jim laughed, his blue eyes bright with merriment and Bones stepped back before he leaned in for a kiss.

“Okay, give me a hug then. We’ll shuffle around.” Jim hugged him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling their torsos flush against each other. He laid his head on Bones’ shoulder, still chuckling. “Wait, I think we’re both trying to lead. We’re a disaster.”

“Told you I can’t dance.” Jim simply clasped his hand and brought it between their chests. Bones awkwardly put his free arm around Jim’s shoulders. They swayed together. Bones rested his cheek on Jim’s head, inhaling the sunshine and oranges scent of Jim, fighting to ignore the way they were pressed together and Jim’s arm just above the curve of his butt. Finally the song ended. Jim raised his head to look at him as the thrumming beat of a techno-dance number shook through them. He bit his lip and dropped his gaze to Bones’ mouth before spinning back into the crowd. Bones fled back toward the bar. 

In just a few moments, Jim came over and grabbed his arm. They fought their way to the door and ducked out. Instead of waiting for their car, Jim pushed him into a cab. Bones couldn’t help but recall the last time they were in a car together and fisted his hands in his lap to keep from grabbing Jim. 

When they walked into the penthouse, Jim said, “Your turn for the bed.” When Bones changed and finished brushing his teeth, a dance song with a lively techno beat poured from hidden speakers. He walked back into the bedroom to find Jim, shoeless, leaning against the bed. 

“You know how my mom taught me to dance?” Bones shook his head and Jim continued, “She’d put on music, bouncy stuff like this, and we’d dance as we cleaned. But, when I was really little, we’d jump on the bed as we danced. I think it’ll help you be more loose.”

“What do I need to be loose for?” Bones eyed him warily. 

“Bones, you were like a corpse out there tonight. Lockhart’s not going to let up until he gets the footage he wants. Now come stand on the bed.” Jim climbed on the bed and extended a hand to Bones. Bones put his fingers in Jim’s and let him pull him up on the bed. 

“It’s too bright for dancin’ in here.” Bones complained. Jim laughed and ordered the lights off. The city spilled out below them, twinkling and flashing. It felt like they were dancing in the stars, where Jim, and now Bones, belonged. Jim bounced on the bed and shook his hips and, as his eyes adjusted to the dim light, Bones tried to mimic his actions. Still holding his hands, Jim moved his arms, pulling his shoulders back and forth. Jim dropped one hand and placed it on Bones’ hip, guiding him through the steps. 

“Don’t look at your feet, Bones.” Jim ordered. “Look at me.”

Bones looked up into Jim’s eyes, glittering in the low-light of the room, the city lights reflecting like stars in his eyes. And Bones stepped forward just as Jim did and they tangled together, falling to the bed in an ungainly sprawl of limbs, both panting and laughing. Bones rolled onto his back and Jim rolled onto his stomach, laughing, still holding his hand. Then, their eyes locked and Jim’s gaze dropped to Bones’ mouth. And back up again. Bones bit his lip, already a little dizzy with Jim so near.

“I didn’t get much sleep last night.” Jim yawned and snuggled closer. 

“You can have my turn for the bed. I’ll bunk on the couch tonight.” Bones struggled to extricate himself from Jim’s octopus grip. 

“I think it’s big enough for both of us.” Jim pulled him against him, like an oversized teddy bear before drawing the blankets over them. Jim yawned again and cuddled against Bones, dropping nearly immediately to sleep. Bones lay, holding everything he’d ever wanted in his arms, staring at the lights of the city for a long time, considering, before he finally fell into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones go on their second date...and Lockhart has a big surprise for them at the end of it...

“Lockhart, where are we going?” Jim followed Lockhart, with a still half-asleep Bones trailing along in their wake. Early in the morning on the third day after they’d gone dancing with the crew, they headed for the Starfleet shuttle hanger. After waking up in Bones’ arms and creeping out of bed the morning after their visit to the Purple Squirrel, they’d spent the last three days in a grueling round of interviews with the holo-press. Though they’d continued to share the bed each night, they’d been too tired to do more than sleep in it. “What’s with this zero-dark thirty wake-up call?”

“Need to get there before sunrise, Kirk.” 

“Where is there?” Jim demanded. 

“Grand Canyon.” Lockhart snapped to the shuttle pilot as the boarded.

“Why the hell are we goin’ there?” Bone said, his voice husky and sleep-roughened. That Georgia drawl. Jim shivered. He buckled himself into a shuttle seat. Bones sat next to him and, automatically, Jim clasped his hand, leaning over to continue arguing with Lockhart, still standing in the aisle.

“What are we doing? Where are we going?

“Good God, you’re worse than my five year old.” Lockhart flung himself into the chair across from them and glanced at their clasped hands. Jim always held Bones’ hand on the shuttles and, given his mood, he really hoped Lockhart would mention it so he could punch him with his free hand. “We are going to the Grand Canyon for your second date. In a hot air balloon.”

“Hot air balloon?” Bones gasped beside him, his fingers reflexively tightening around Jim’s palm.

“He’s aviaphobic, Lockhart. Who’s dumbass idea was this?”

“Mine. And I understood Doctor McCoy overcame his aviaphobia.”

“Yeah, to fly in a starship. Not a basket attached to a balloon.” Jim snapped. Bones put his head between his knees. Jim placed an steadying hand on the base of his neck, trying to be reassuring, rubbing slow circles. He glared at Lockhart who simply gazed back, looking a tad stricken. 

“Perhaps we could reschedule…” Lockhart began, raising Jim’s esteem for him an iota.

Bones drew a deep, shaky breath and sat up. “It’s ok. I can do it.”

“Bones…” Jim began.

“You’ll love it, Jimmy. It’s ok. I’ll go with you.” Bones tried to smile at him, though he swallowed hard and looked queasy. Lockhart seized his chance and the shuttle took off. 

“Bones, you don’t have to do this.” Jim spoke to him, low and near his ear. Bones shrugged and waved toward Lockhart. So far, Jim hadn’t managed to get them out of anything once Lockhart decided it. He ground his teeth, feeling powerless and impotent. He would get Lockhart back for this if it was the last thing he ever did. But, his revenge plans wouldn’t help Bones right now. He rubbed slow circles over Bones back. “I’ll be right there the whole time and it’ll be fine. I’ll be right there.”

“It’s ok, Jim.” Bones squeezed his hand. All too quickly, they landed and filed off the shuttle. Bones stood close to him, just holding hands. “You ever…”

“No, can’t say that I have. Can’t be any worse than my space jump.” Bones shut his eyes, his mouth compressing to a thin line. “Sorry…”

“I didn’t know you were doing that at the time. But when you were on the Narada…” Bones bit his lip and looked away. “That was awful. All I could do was wait, and worry, and pray.”

“You know, it’s all blurring together but I’ll never forget seeing you in the transporter room. I knew I was home safe then.” Bones met his eyes and they smiled at each other. Sometimes, Jim could almost let himself believe this was all real, that Bones wasn’t pretending but then…if he wasn’t…

“Boys, this way.” Lockhart called. As the sky lightened to the east, they could see the silhouettes of the baskets, the bellows fires starting to inflate the colorful balloons, and Bones’ pale, sweat sheened face. 

“You do not have to do this…” Jim gripped Bones’ chin and tilted his face up. Bones’ terrified gaze locked on the balloons before focusing on Jim. Bones drew a deep breath and blew it out, his breath warm across Jim’s hand. 

“Let’s go.” Bones said, determination clear in his voice. He’d been this way when they’d been working to defeat his aviaphobia too. Terrified but still determined and tenacious. That was his Bones.

Jim stepped closer, the whirring motor and the rush of air becoming deafening as they got close. He threw a leg into the basket and stepped in, turning back for Bones. Bones shimmied in next to him just as the bucket tilted and righted itself. Bones clutched at Jim’s shoulders. Jim turned him to face the edge of the basket, pressing against Bones’ back, wrapping his arms around him. He snuggled against him, his chin on Bones’ shoulder. Bones gripped the edge of the basket, his knuckles white as the balloon slowly inched off the ground.

“Don’t look down, baby. No, don’t close your eyes.” Jim rubbed his side in soothing slow circles. “See the sunrise. Come on, open your eyes, Bones.” Jim spoke low and soothing, the way he would to a spooked horse back home. He watched the pulse flutter in Bones’ neck. “Take deep yoga breaths. That’s it.” The basket bobbled a bit and Bones’ knees dropped. Jim clasped him against him even tighter, bracing himself in the gently swaying basket.

“Don’t let go, Jimmy.”

“Never, Bones. I’m here.” They stood for a bit, Jim watching the landscape, resting his chin on Bones’ shoulder, feeling Bones’ heart rate gradually slow to just below jackrabbit, his breathing slow and even. 

“Did you mean that? About coming home to me?” Bones finally rasped, the back of his head resting on Jim’s shoulder and his unfocused gaze on the middle distance. 

“Home for me is you.” Jim answered. Bones sighed, relaxing his shoulders back against Jim’s chest. The higher they rose, the more the wind batted at them, brushing Bones’ silky hair over his cheek. Jim took a deep breath, inhaling the comforting scent of Bones, enjoying holding him. Bones always supported him, got him through the first rough months at the Academy, helped him take the Maru three times, smuggled him aboard the Enterprise. Jim enjoyed returning the favor.

“I thought you felt most at home up here.” Bones waved his hand and then clasped Jim’s forearm tightly. “Star born and all.”

“Look at you being all poetic.” Jim hugged him tighter. “I do love being on the Enterprise. But it wouldn’t be home without you. You’re coming with me, aren’t you? What is this nonsense about medical research?” Bones shrugged. “You can do all the medical research you want on the Enterprise. You’re my CMO. You have to come.”

“No promises, kiddo.”

Jim glanced around, as the sun rose, bathing the gorgeous landscape below in shades of crimson and orange, peach and pink. “Open your eyes, Bones. It’s beautiful.” 

Bones turned his head and looked at Jim. Their eyes met and that indefinable something passed between them, the connection that sparked to life that moment on the shuttle and nurtured by three years together. “Yeah, it is.”

“You guys are doing great.” Jim stiffened and glanced over his shoulder. In his focus on comforting Bones, he’d forgotten that the camera crews and Lockhart were aboard. Jim stiffened, jostling Bones but still holding on. Lockhart bustled over to stand beside them, rocking the basket. Bones moaned and clutched at Jim’s arms around his waist. 

“Dammit, Lockhart, stop moving.” Jim snarled. 

“Sorry, Leonard.” Bones flapped a hand at Lockhart and thunked his head back onto Jim’s shoulder, closing his eyes and swallowing hard. 

“Guess maybe the champagne would be a bad idea.” Bones groaned again and Jim tightened his arms around him. “Well, anyway, I’d thought I’d bring you all up to speed on our plans.”

“How much longer are we going to do this? You must have enough footage by now.” Jim demanded, absently rubbing soothing circles on Bones’ stomach. 

“You’re going to do this until I say it’s done, Kirk. But the balloon ride will be over soon anyway. And then we’re heading for the interplanetary shuttle port.”

“The shuttle port?” Jim’s stomach sank. “Why?”

“You’re getting quite the boondoggle. I had to pull all kind of strings for this one.”

“What’d you do this time?” 

Lockhart clapped his hands together, like Santa about to bestow a treat, and cried, “You’re going on shore leave. To Risa!”


	12. Chapter 12

“Risa!” Bones raised his head to look at Lockhart. “The pleasure planet?”

“The very same.” Lockhart smiled, avuncular and charming. “Don’t accept any statues from the locals though. Leads to some very nasty entanglements.”

Bones laughed and shook his head. “Sounds like quite a story there.”

Lockhart shuddered theatrically, grinning at Bones. He wasn’t a totally bad guy, Bones thought. Manipulative, of course, set on getting his way, but as his way coincided nicely with Bones’ own…well, Jim wasn’t the only one who’d read _The Art of War_ at the Academy. He glanced at Jim who glared at Lockhart. Poor Jim. He fought so hard. 

“Well, Jim, aren’t you going to argue with me and complain and whine?” Lockhart crossed his arms over his chest. Jim remained stubbornly silent.

“We could use a vacation.” Bones said, when it seemed Jim wouldn’t speak. “When do we leave?”

“As soon as we’ve landed.” 

Bones swallowed hard. “And when will that be?” 

“We’ll just sort of drift down…” Lockhart cut himself off hastily. “A few more minutes. Enjoy the view.”

He darted back to the opposite side of the tiny basket. Bones dropped his head back to Jim’s shoulder. Jim slid his arms around him, his palms flat on his ribcage. Bones’ heart hammered and not only from fear. 

“You ok with going to Risa?” Jim whispered, his breath warm against the outer shell of Bones’ ear. 

Bones shrugged. “Never been. Should be fun.”

“Thought you didn’t love the beach. You told me you were a mountain kind of guy.” Jim chuckled near his ear. 

“Well, if I’m picking the place, I’d probably pick a cozy little mountain hideaway, but…”

“More Evan Williams and prime rib?” Jim tilted his head to the side and Bones shrugged. He wondered if the ocean there would match Jim’s gorgeous eyes. 

They drifted toward earth, landing with a gentle bump. “Not so bad, was it, Leonard?” Lockhart asked as they crawled from the basket. Bones nodded. Being held by Jim for nearly an hour was definitely not so bad in his book, though he’d rather not do it airborne again. Jim helped him to his feet, still holding his hand. Lockhart gestured to a full breakfast buffet. Bones stomach rumbled. Suddenly he was starving. 

“Do you suppose they have waffles?” he asked Jim before loping over to the table. They ate breakfast and boarded the shuttle. Instead of heading for San Francisco, they shuttled to the commercial spaceport to board a commercial transport ship to Risa.

“Don’t we need to pack?” Jim demanded of Lockhart. He’d been quiet and withdrawn since Lockhart’s surprise announcement. 

“I’ll buy you a toothbrush and a swim suit.” Lockhart laughed and then said, “Don’t worry. Way ahead of you. My staff packed you up.”

Before Jim could start complaining about invasion of privacy, Bones cut in, “Thanks. So what are we doing on Risa? Is there an agenda?”

“I only got you three days.” Lockhart said apologetically. “We just want footage of you relaxing together, enjoying the sand and surf. Also, we’d like to add in some on-camera interviews with each of you.”

Again, before Jim could argue, Bones nodded. “Sounds fine.” 

Jim glared at him and Bones dragged him through the throng, mostly departing couples and parties of singles, to a quiet corner. “Why do I get to play peacemaker all the time? Aren’t you the one with all the diplomatic skills? Don’t want to go to Risa?”

Jim shrugged. “Not with cameras.”

“Jim…I know this is hard for you. I get that. But…”

“I know. Go along to get along, right?” 

“Can you at least try?” Jim nodded and they boarded the transport ship. 

“At least he got us first class.” Bones commented as they settled into seats. Jim shrugged. “Jim, can’t you try to like him?”

“Lockhart? He’s a vicious little snake who will stop at nothing to get what he wants.” Jim flung himself into the seat next to him and crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t trust him, Bones. He’s out for no one but himself.” 

“It’s a 12 hour ride to Risa. You going to sit there and stew the whole time?”

“Why? You offering to amuse me?” Jim glanced at him and Bones swallowed hard at the intensity in Jim’s sky blue eyes, remembering their passionate kiss in the car and dancing with him on the bed at the apartment. _Maybe in Risa…_

“I’m taking a nap. You should too. Maybe you’ll wake up less cranky.” 

“That’s rich, coming from you.” Jim huffed out a laugh but he leaned his head back. Bones tossed a blanket over him and turned on his side. Resolutely, he shut the window shade and leaned his head against the wall, cushioned from space by only a thin, inadequate pillow. He concentrated on breathing and keeping calm. After a few seconds, Jim stuck his hand out from under the blankets in invitation. Bones wrapped his fingers around Jim’s and closed his eyes. 

When he woke up, Bones had a crick in his neck and his back ached from being twisted like a pretzel. Damned star travel. He struggled to shift to a comfortable position and realized that he lay sprawled on Jim’s chest, his head over his heartbeat. He opened his eyes but couldn’t see much in the darkened cabin. Most passengers were resting up for their party time on Risa. Jim’s warm arms surrounded him and his cheek rested on Bones’ hair. Sometime while he slept, Jim reclined his chair and tossed the thin blanket over both of them. He definitely didn’t remember this. Jim must have pulled him into his arms once Bones slept. 

“Quit wiggling.” Jim mumbled sleepily and tightened his arm around him. “Go back to sleep.”

Bones lowered his own chair to match the incline of Jim’s seat. He should shift back into his own space. Instead, he snuggled closer, wrapping his arm around Jim’s waist and, to his surprise, drifted back off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

When the shuttle docked at a the busy Risian main port, Bones and Jim woke and stumbled off the ship. Lockhart hustled them and the camera crew into a private shuttle. Just a few minutes later, they pulled up to a purple beach, with crystal blue waters, just a shade lighter than Jim’s pretty blue eyes, the twin suns rising over the sea, causing flashes like mirrors to sparkle and skip over the water. In the distance, a tall, sleek resort towered over them. Lockhart headed down the beach to the last cabin, a low-slung turquoise and pink confection that wouldn’t have looked out of place next to Bones’ grandparents house on Tybee Island. 

“I’ll give everyone an hour to get settled. Then, we’ve got some filming to do.” Lockhart strode off down the beach, his uniform shoes giving him an ungainly Igor clomp on the sand. Jim and Bones glanced at each other and laughed together, the tension easing between them for a bit.

“Let’s check out our digs and go for a swim.” Jim clapped him on the shoulder. They walked into their cabin together. It was just a bathroom and porch, with a tiny kitchenette, and one wide, plush bed dominating the main room, covered in crisp white sheets and soft leaf green blankets. 

“No sofa.” Jim muttered, his smile slipping a bit.

“We can bunk together again. Your virtue is safe with me, kiddo.” Bones noted the flush creeping up Jim’s cheeks. Maybe Risa would be fun after all. He eyed the luxurious bed and wondered and hoped…

* * *

They spent that day enjoying the Risian sunshine, snorkeling, sunbathing, and swimming. At mid-afternoon, Lockhart pulled them apart for interviews. Bones sat in a rocker on the porch and just tried to answer the questions as truthfully as he could. At sunset, made even more spectacular by the twin suns, they swam out to a nearby restaurant boat together, indulging in a truly terrific meal. 

As the holo-videographers stayed mostly out of sight, Jim acted much more like his normal self. Bones could almost believe they were on shore leave together, free of their normally crushing workloads and responsibilities. They swam back in the moonlight, crawling out of the ocean just in time to see the surf turn green and neon orange and pink from the bio-luminescent fish. After a brief walk, they returned to the cabin and nearly tripped over one of the holo-graphers.

“Lockhart said you have to do a good night kiss.” Jim stiffened his shoulders, instantly ready to argue. Looked like they wouldn’t be enjoying that wide bed this evening. Bones sighed and, before Jim could start, grabbed his chin and planted a sweet kiss on his pouty mouth. He opened the cabin door and tugged Jim inside. Bones strode over to the bed, pulling off his swim shirt, as he went.

“Why are you really doing this?” Jim demanded suddenly, his back against the door. “Other than living the high life, I mean.”

Bones turned back, crossing his arms over his bare torso, hoping he could be convincing enough. “You want your ship, don’t you? You earned it, you deserve it.”

“You’d do all this just to help me?”

“Jim…if it hadn’t been for you, I’d have washed out of the Academy the first time I went up in a shuttle. I owe you.”

Jim rocked his head back and closed his eyes. “Isn’t it me that owes you for getting me on the Enterprise that day?”

“What are friends for, eh, Jim?” How could Jim not know this about him yet. Bones would do anything for Jim. _Anything._ He’d helped him take the Maru three times, he’d smuggled him on a starship…How could Jim not see how much he adored him? “I want to see you get your ship and if this is what’s needed…well, I’ll do it. It’s not hard duty, except when you get your feathers ruffled.”

“I just…hate pretending.” All the videos he’d seen, the pictures flashed through his mind. Bones didn’t believe Jim was pretending—not in the natural moments, just between them. He just wasn’t able to admit that he wasn’t. Would he ever be able to admit his feelings?

“There aren’t any cameras in here. We don’t have to pretend. It’s just us.”

Jim opened his eyes and looked at him then, really looked at him. Bones swallowed hard at the intensity in that stare. He’d seen Jim use that very look to reel in whoever he’d set his sights on that night. Jim licked his lower lip and pushed off the door. In just a few steps, he made it to Bones’ side. If he let Jim take control here, it would be fast, furious, and primal, wild and a little rough. And probably just for tonight. So instead, he cupped Jim’s face and kissed him. If this would be his one and only time to love Jim Kirk, he’d do it on his own terms…


	14. Chapter 14

“There aren’t any cameras in here. We don’t have to pretend. It’s just us.” Bones said, his voice a low rasp, tinged with just a hint of Georgia in his voice. 

Jim opened his eyes and looked at Bones then, standing silhouetted in the bright moonlight from the twin moons. And something within Jim snapped in that moment, sweeping away the wall he’d tried to divide his heart with, as the safe emotions of buddy, brother, friend dissolved into soulmate, lover, mine. Jim pushed off the door and walked to Bones, ready to claim what he’d waited for, longed for, wanted for so long. 

And Bones just up and jumped the line. He cupped Jim’s face with those perfect surgeon’s fingers, and kissed him, deep, possessive, drugging. They made short work of their swim trunks, anxious and eager to feel the press of sun-kissed skin together. Jim’s last conscious thought before toppling onto the bed was _his…I’m his, just as he’s mine._

Bones’ weight pressed him into the bed, lying on top of him, pressed from shoulder to hip, silken skin on silken skin, Jim arched his head back, moaning as Bones kissed his way down his neck, not biting and marking, just sweet kisses and slow licks, maddeningly slow and erotic. He kissed his way to Jim’s shoulder, Jim clutching at his back, rubbing his cock against Bones, moaning a litany of “Bones, please…Bones…”

For all the sex Jim had in his life, he’d never made love to anyone before and certainly never allowed anyone to love him. For all that Jim had been fucked, he’d never been loved, cherished, adored. Bones took his time, slow and sweet and loving, worshiping his skin, kissing every inch of him, stroking his chest, down his sides, his hips. Desperate, Jim rocked against him, wrapping his legs around Bones’ slim hips. Bones traced his hands down his legs, stroking his calves, still kissing him, tasting of the peach dessert they’d had with dinner, sweet fizzy Risian wine, and _Bones._

Jim felt dizzy and out of control, needy and unsure. He clung to Bones, whimpering, begging, the pleasure building and spiraling through him until he saw supernovas, galaxies being born behind his eyelids as Bones finally slid down on his cock, seating Jim fully inside him. He rose up, slowly, only to lower himself just as leisurely. Their sweet, slick slide together made Jim sob and arch beneath him, grabbing his hips, trying to set a faster pace. “Bones!”

Bones took his hands, linked their fingers together and Jim pulled his arms over his head, thinking Bones wanted to hold him down, like his other lovers tried to in the past, trying to hold onto something they couldn’t. Instead, he pressed their clasped hands over his heart, continuing to sink down on him and raise by degrees. Jim felt tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, gasping from the intensity, the slow blend of need and desire, lust and love. Jim fought to keep his eyes open to see Bones, his head thrown back, as he pumped on top of him, the moonlight gliding the long curve of his body as Jim thrust up into him, mindless and desperate, spinning out of control.

He tried to pull his hand away from Bones, wanting to stroke him through his orgasm, but Bones just shook his head and rocked back down on Jim with a smile, using their hands for leverage. “I got this, Jimmy.”

“Bones, I’m close.” Jim managed to gasp and Bones grinned down at him and rolled his hips. Jim gasped, lost to all but the sensation of Bones around him, arching up into him. He freed one hand and wrapped an arm around Bones’ broad shoulders. He yanked Bones down on top of him, loving the press of their bodies together, entwined, enmeshed. He kissed him then, breathless and dizzy, drunk on Bones. With just another roll of Bones’ hips, Jim thrust up with a yell, pouring himself into Bones, feeling the warm, wetness on his belly as Bones crested into orgasm just after him. 

A long time later, Bones raised his head, a smug smile on his face. Jim still felt shattered, splintered and raw, vulnerable and needy. Bones cupped his cheek again and brushed a sweet kiss over his lips. Jim clung to him. Bones gently disentangled himself and grabbed washcloths from the bathroom, caring for both of them. He tossed the wet cloths into the sink before returning to the bed. 

Jim extended a hand to him and Bones took it. He pulled Bones down onto the bed, arranging him next to him and cuddling close. Jim had never liked a lover to try to hold him afterwards. Normally, he was up and dressed long before now, unless he thought they’d go another round and then, he rarely touched his partners in between. Bones shifted to the side, gathering Jim against him, cuddling him close. Jim rolled to his side, pressing his face into Bones neck and trying, rather desperately to figure out what just happened here. 

So, Bones was a sex god. Though that didn’t really surprise Jim. It was always the quiet ones who had all that hidden passion simmering just beneath the surface. Bones stroked his side, cuddling him close, a strong arm around his shoulders. Though Jim had imagined finally crossing the line from platonic friendship to passion with Bones, he’d never imagined this moment, the moment afterward, when everything had changed. 

“You ok?” He whispered finally to Bones.

“Yeah, you?” Jim nodded, still pressed against him and finally, curled together, the warm, scented breeze of Risa teasing over their skin, they slept, safe and secure in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be two weeks from today as I'm taking off next week for spring break.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Jim and Bones trip to Risa...

The next morning, Bones woke to the bright Risian sunshine, the sound of the waves lapping at the purple shore, and the feel of Jim Kirk’s velvet mouth wrapped around his cock. He raised his head off the plush pillow and looked down into the endless expanse of his…lover’s blue eyes. Jim winked at him before running his tongue up the underside of his cock, sucking on the frenulum on the way past before licking drops of pre-cum off from the sensitive slit with his talented tongue. One hand wrapped around Bones’ shaft, stroking in time to Jim’s mouth, while he teased Bones’ balls with his free hand. Jim was officially trying to kill him.

“Morning, Bones!” Jim greeted him cheerfully before swallowing him whole again, humming a catchy little ditty as he did so. Even after their passion the night before, Bones couldn’t hold out long, especially when Jim hollowed out his cheeks and sucked him deep, his throat a vise around the sensitive head of his cock. Jim’s fingers splayed over his hips in a tight grip as Bones thrust up into that tight heat. He pulled at Jim’s hair, trying to warn him that he was close, and Jim moaned, the vibrations echoing through Bones. With a yell, Bones fell apart, shuddering and shaking. He dropped back onto the bed as Jim laved the last few drops from the head of his cock before resting his head on Bones’ thigh.

“Just give me…” Bones started to say, still fighting to suck air into his too tight lungs, before Jim crawled up the bed to straddle him, a cocky grin on his face and not a stitch of clothing on.

“Take your time. We’ve got all day.” Jim said, as a loud knock echoed through the cabin. “Go away, Lockhart.”

“You have two minutes to get out here before I come in there.” Lockhart’s yelled. “And good morning to you too.”

“I hate that guy.” Jim snapped as he rolled away. Bones leaned up on his elbow, still a little dizzy from his wake-up as Jim rummaged through his luggage and pulled out a Starfleet Academy t-shirt and swim trunks. When he emerged from the t-shirt, his hair rumpled, Jim grinned at Bones. “Just remember, it’s my turn tonight.”

Bones flopped back on the bed with a sigh as Jim disappeared out the door. By the time Bones got outside, because he certainly wasn’t going to ruin the best morning of his life by hurrying, the holo-videographers had already set up on their tiny porch. Jim splashed down by the waves, smiling for photos. Bones had to admit a wet Jim made a pretty picture.

“Have a seat. We’re going to do a few more talking head interviews.” Lockhart gestured Bones to one of the brightly colored rockers and sat opposite him, off camera.

“Tell me about the happiest moment of your life so far.”

_About twenty minutes ago when I woke up with Jim’s mouth around my cock…_ Bones thought but didn’t say. It’d be just like Lockhart to air the footage. He sighed and followed his policy of answering as truthfully as possible. Lockhart lobbed a few more softball questions at him when a piercing scream echoed over the beach.

Bones was out of the chair and over the railing before he was even conscious of moving. He dashed down the beach, purple sand spraying up from his footfalls, screaming for the cameraman to get his medical kit from the cabin. He got to the water to find Jim thrashing in the surf, on his back, his eyes closed.

“It’s a Risian jellyfish. They’re bigger than a man-o-war.” One of the camera man commented to Bones, as they dragged a now unconscious Jim from the sea, an angry, traffic cone orange tentacle still wrapped around his too thin calf. Bones tore it away from Jim, ignoring the searing pain in his fingers as he did. “Wow, look how swollen his leg is…”

“Where’s my medi-kit?” Bones yelled as the other holo-videographer skidded to his knees next to him. He administered Jim’s anti-allergy medications as well as pain blockers, before picking Jim up and dashing back up the beach. They put him on the bed, a towel beneath him as Bones set the osteo-regens on his leg, watching Jim’s entire body swell from the toxins. His knees weakened at the knowledge that, if he hadn’t been there, if Jim hadn’t gotten medical treatment immediately, he would have stopped breathing. 

“Doctor McCoy, do you need medical transport?” Lockhart asked, his voice shaky. Bones scanned Jim and shook his head. 

“I’ve stopped the reaction. He’s not in danger but he’ll likely be uncomfortable for several days. He’ll regain consciousness in a few hours.” Bones pulled up a chair to wait. 

“Don’t you want to treat your hand?” Lockhart asked and Bones glanced down at his swelling fingers, suddenly feeling the searing agony from the tentacle burn as he did so. It felt like 100 hungry honeybees attacked his hand and he had a much smaller burn than Jim. He treated himself, waving Lockhart and the camera crews off. 

Once they left, he changed Jim and covered him with a light blanket, sitting in the chair to wait. He woke from his doze, near twilight, to the sound of Jim scratching at his face. “Don’t, darlin.” Bones pulled his hands away and Jim opened his eyes.

“This is not how I planned our night together.” Jim complained. “It was my turn…take you apart.” Bones brushed his lips over his knuckles. He gave him a few sips of water and administered another heavy pain blocker with a mild sedative. “How’s your hand, Bonesy?”

“I’m fine, Jim. How do you feel?”

“Good…love the feel of your hands on me, on my skin, on my…” Bones pressed his fingers to Jim’s mouth and he kissed fingertips. Bones brushed a tender kiss over his forehead—just about the only part of Jim not swollen and leaned back in the chair.

“Lay down.” Jim tugged at his hand. “Please.”

Bones sighed, never able to resist Jim when he was sweet and gingerly climbed on the bed. Bones propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Jim’s still handsome face. “Some vacation, huh?”

“It’s us though. So us.” Jim answered, his eyelids drooping, fighting sleep.

“Stop fightin’ the meds. Go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Can I have a good night kiss first?” 

Bones brushed his lips over Jim’s mouth gently and he sighed happily, sliding toward sleep. Bones waited until he was certain Jim slept deeply before leaning over and whispering, “Love you, darlin.’” 

Now, if only he could find the courage to say it to Jim when he was awake…


	16. Chapter 16

“What is this comm message about ring shopping?” Bones demanded. Lockhart took one look at Bones’ face, turned a whiter shade of pale, and promptly dismissed his morning stand-up staff meeting. The PR crew filed out of the conference room until just Lockhart and Bones were left, glaring daggers at each other. 

“How’s Jim?” Lockhart said.

“Like you care.” Bones snapped. They departed Risa the morning after Jim’s accident. Sedated, Jim slept on Bones’ shoulder for most of the twelve hour flight home and rested comfortably in their quarters now.

“I agreed to your request to suspend filming.”

“Don’t act like that was for me.” Bones rolled his eyes. Lockhart didn’t want to film Jim’s pretty face right now, still swollen from the sea creature’s venom. “And what’s this about ring shopping?”

“Walk and talk, Bones.” Lockhart waved him into the hallway, Bones trailing behind like an angry, grumpy duckling. “I’m a busy man. I have a wedding to plan.”

“Do not call me that.” Bones said, without heat and then stopped dead as the implication in Lockhart’s words hit him. “Wait. A wedding? You can’t possibly mean an _engagement_ ring?”

“What other kind of ring would I be talking about, McCoy? You’ll get engaged in the season finale and then next season, the wedding. Third season: _Maybe, Baby_. Oh, that’s good. I should make a note of that.” 

“Wedding? Baby?” Bones grabbed Lockhart and frog-marched him into his office. He shoved Lockhart into a chair and the man made a tiny squeak, like a mouse being stepped on as Bones towered over him. “This has gone far enough. We’re done.”

“Oh, I don’t think so, McCoy. You know, there are some very interesting questions about just how Jim Kirk even got on the Enterprise that day.”

Bones eyed him, thinking of Jim warning him not to trust Lockhart. “You can be a right manipulative bastard, Lockhart.”

“I know.” Lockhart smiled at him. “Just like you. Think I don’t know why you agreed to this farce to begin with? You’re in love with him. Have been for years I think. Don’t forget who gave you this opportunity, McCoy.”

“I’m never getting married again.” Bones said. “I’m certainly not getting fake engaged.”

“Like you wouldn’t love to marry Jim.” Lockhart winked.

“No, Lockhart. That’s final.”

“Fine, if you won’t do it, he will.”

“I’ll decline.” Bones shrugged, heading for the door.

“And cost Jim his ship?” Lockhart called after him as he slammed out the door.

* * *

After wandering campus for a long while, Bones finally went to see Chris Pike, though he’d long since surrendered his medical care to the physical therapists. He found Pike sitting up, surrounded by stacks of PADDs in all directions, his reading glasses—which Bones knew to be an affectation since the man’s vision was perfect—perched on his nose. He looked up and smiled when Bones entered. 

“Come to ask permission to marry my foster son?”

“You’ve heard.” Bones dropped into the visitor’s chair, blew out a breath and stared out the window, watching fluffy clouds scud past in a sky the color of Jim’s eyes. 

After several minutes of silence, Pike said, “Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?”

“I don’t know what to say or do. How to steer us out of this mess.” Bones summarized what transpired with Lockhart earlier, ending with. “So I refused to do it and…Lockhart said he’d force Jim into it. I’ve never seen anyone make Jim do anything he didn’t want to do, except Lockhart.” 

“Lockhart can make him ask alright, though I doubt his influence extends far enough to force you to actually, legally marry. This isn’t the middle ages.” Pike whipped off his reading glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I can’t believe you two haven’t acted on this long before now, to be honest. It’s always been obvious to anyone who saw you together.”

“I never thought Jim would even consider it. And then, when I saw the fan sites and vids and pictures…I hoped. But Jim…” Bones really had no idea what Jim wanted. The past few weeks had been a fantasy, a dream, a perfect confection of what they’d be like together. But, when cold, harsh reality set in…

“The truth is, I’d marry him tomorrow. I’d probably have married him the moment after we stepped off the Riverside shuttle, if I’m being honest with myself. But Jim…I don’t think he wants that. He doesn’t do relationships.”

“I’ve seen most of the footage and it looked like things were going well…”

Bones shrugged, playing with his hands, spinning his pinkie ring around, wishing his own dad were alive to have this conversation with. When he’d asked him for advice about asking Pamela, all those years ago, his father simply said, _“Choose the right person, Leo.”_ He hadn’t, the first time around. This time… Well, maybe it was his role to always be the one who loved more, who got hurt and left behind.

“Leonard, you don’t have to say yes. Even if you do say yes, you don’t have to marry him. Even Starfleet can’t make you go that far.”

“Even if I want to?” Chris looked at him, sympathy in his blue eyes. “If you were given the chance to have the person you always wanted, but didn’t think you’d ever have, even for a moment, even if you know it’s just pretend…”

“Most people would do it and damn the consequences.”

“I’m caught between the devil and the deep blue sea here.” Bones dropped his head into his hands.

“That blue-eyed devil’s going to give you a run for your money, every single time. But that’s why you love him so much, isn’t it?”

“I don’t…” 

Pike pulled his glasses down his nose and raised his eyebrows. “You gonna sit there and lie to me?”

“Okay, I do. But…I’m not sure he does or, if he does, if he’d ever admit it.”

“Then that’s your job…make him admit it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update this week. Hope you all enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

“You look terrible. How do you feel?” Chris greeted Jim as he dropped into the visitors chair across from him. Still sore and stiff from the Risian jellyfish, Jim shifted in the hard, uncomfortable seat before looking up into his mentor’s gray-blue eyes.

“I’ve felt better.” Jim shrugged. “We start filming again tomorrow. The finale. I just came from meeting with Lockhart.”

“So, who’s asking who?” Chris pulled off his reading glasses and fiddled with the stem.

“You know?” 

“Yeah. I know. And everyone else will too, soon enough.” Pike cocked his head to the side, watching as Jim rubbed his sore face. “So, do you need advice on the whole hitting one knee thing or is it going to be Leonard doing the kneeling?”

“He refused to do it—ask me to marry him. So, to keep him from being court-martialed, I have to do it. I never thought I’d ask anyone to marry me.”

“It’s not that hard, son.” Pike grinned at him. “I’ve done it twice and lived to tell the tale.”

“Bones is really good at this acting thing…but me…”

“Are you sure he’s acting?” Jim nodded, trying not to think of their time together in their cabin on Risa. Though Jim had been overwhelmed by the experience, Bones didn’t seem any different. Maybe he’d been acting then too. 

“Pretty sure.” Jim sighed. “I made Lockhart swear to me that, if I did it—asked him—that he’d give me Bones’ orders.” 

“Clever boy.” Pike nodded his approval. “And did he?”

“He said he would but that Bones has multiple offers on the table. Of course he does, everyone wants Bones. He’s the best…” Jim trailed off, fiddling with his fingers.

“You’re not so bad.” 

“Aren’t I the only genius-level repeat offender in the midwest?” 

“It’s been a long time since you were the only genius level repeat offender in the midwest. Now you’re the hero of the free world.” Jim toyed with the edge of the blankets, trying to figure out a way to ask Chris’ advice without divulging too much personal detail. “Wait. Let me get this straight. Are you worrying about his feelings for you?”

“I’ve been in love with him since he threw up on my shoes in Riverside but Bones…he never seemed interested in me…I think it’s all just an act for him.” 

“You two are the biggest damned disaster I’ve ever seen.” Jim raised his head, confused. “Watch this and tell me where you’re wrong.”

Pike pressed a holo-remote and, on the tiny screen on the far side of the room shimmered to life. “It’s an early cut but well, see if you see what I do…”

After a brief background biography, complete with utterly mortifying baby pictures of both him and Bones, shots from their first photo shoot together filled the screen. They used mostly the shots from when he’d been talking to Bones, relaxed, just chit-chatting with his best friend. They looked so handsome, relaxed and happy to be together. 

Clips from their Caesar appearance played next. Bones so self-assured and adorable, while Jim, struggling to hide his true feelings, came across as unnatural. Jim also recalled their first, passionate kiss as they rode over the bridge that night in the hover-car, after the interview.

Next, came their picnic together, Jim laying with his head on Bones’ lap as he carded his fingers through Jim’s hair, longing on his face. Next, they were dancing with the Enterprise bridge crew, the flashing lights highlighting their hair as Bones smiled down at him. 

Their hot air balloon ride, Bones secure in his arms, as they floated together above the canyon. The transport to Risa, Bones asleep in his arms. Their moonlight walk, holding hands, and then…Jim flushed to remember their room later, where they’d first become lovers. The way Bones had worshiped him, taken him apart. They cut to the interviews with Bones, that last morning in Risa. 

Lockhart asked, off camera, _“What was the happiest moment of your life so far?”_

Bones looked down, blushing, and Jim remembered the way he’d woken him that morning, before he’d been stung. Bones answered then: _“Seeing Jim return from the Narada. I’d been listening at the comm in the medbay. It was the first time I’d ever had to watch him stroll into danger. And being the one left behind to worry isn’t easy._

_So, anyway, I heard his voice on the comm, requesting to be beamed back, and I just started running for the transporter room. And when I turned that corner…there he was, big as life, those beautiful blue eyes and that smile. He’d come back to me and I was so incredibly grateful.”_

As always in any crisis, the whole Narada incident was a big blur for Jim, with only a few moments standing out in sharp relief to the general chaos. But, seeing Bones run toward him in the transporter room stood out clearly. Had he not been holding up Chris Pike at the time he’d have embraced…even kissed…Bones. Because, in the end, that’s who he was really coming home to anyway. In interviews, he’d always claimed his motivation was his ship, his crew, his duty…but really, it was to save the person he loved the most.

And for him, that’d always been Bones. 

Lockhart asked, still off camera, _“When did you fall in love with Jim?”_

Bones, his hands on his crossed knee, licked his lips and looked down for a beat. Then he smiled softly and said, _“He took me for a banana split. See, I’d told him once, in a casual conversation, that my daddy used to take us for splits whenever we’d accomplished something great. So, when I got my neural grafting research grant, Jim was the first person I told, the first person I wanted to share the news with. And, he took me out for a banana split. And I knew.”_

_“You knew what?”_

_“That I was in love with him. That he was—is—the love of my life.”_

Jim blinked. That had actually happened. He remembered it very clearly. It’d been near exams, their second year, and Bones came in looking like the cat that ate the canary, proud as punch that he’d gotten his grant. And they’d gone downtown for ice cream that very afternoon. _Could the rest of it be true? Was it possible? What if Bones had, not, in fact, been acting this whole time?_

Next up came shots of them alone together at the apartment. Jim should have known that Lockhart would have cameras in private spaces, though, thankfully, these seemed to be just the common living areas. He watched himself, resting against Bones on the sofa, his eyes drifting shut as Bones pulled him into his lap and gently placed the throw over him, unguarded devotion on his face. Bones cherished him. Bones adored him. Bones loved him. 

Just as much as Jim loved, cherished, and adored Bones.

And he’d thought it’d all been an act. 

“He wasn’t acting.” Jim said, looking at Chris in pure, opened mouth shock, feeling as weightless and happy as a balloon, as though he’d won the lottery.

“Did you really not know how he felt? Never guess?” 

“But…he thinks I was just pretending the whole time. He thinks…” Jim came back to earth with a jolt. He hadn’t wanted to take the risk of admitting his feelings. And now… “I have to fix this.”

“Sit down, son, let’s make a plan. I expect it’ll include plenty of groveling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks, as always, to the magnificent WeWillSpockYou and GoWashtheLights for their brainstorming and beta help.


	18. Chapter 18

When Jim careened into the VIP quarters late on the afternoon of Jim’s visit with Pike, Bones stood in the kitchen making a sandwich.

“Hey, Jim, want one?” 

Without a word, Jim rounded the counter, grabbed Bones’ face and pulled him close for a deep, passionate kiss. The mayo-covered knife slid out of Bones’ nerveless fingers to clatter on the granite countertop as Jim swept his tongue into his mouth. Bones slid his arms around Jim’s waist, all thoughts of lunch forgotten with Jim’s enthusiastic greeting. He nipped Bones’ lower lip and then broke free, grinning up at Bones. 

“Hi, honey, I’m home.” Jim slid one hand down Bones’ bicep and forearm, twined their fingers together and said, “Let’s go for a walk.”

Jim tugged Bones out of the apartment and waited until they were outside, strolling along the leafy paths leading to the campus quad, Jim, still holding his hands to explain, “Lockhart has cameras all over the apartment…”

“So that display was for him then?” Delicate apple and cherry blossoms rained down like pink and white confetti as the warm spring breeze shook the trees. The sunlight streaming through the new leaves painted Jim in stripes of gold and shadow, his blue eyes glowing with the contrast.

“Well, now that we’re friends with benefits…” 

“I don’t want a friends with benefits arrangement, Jim.” Bones yanked his hand away and turned to walk back toward the apartment, his heart aching in his hollow chest. There’d been moments that Bones convinced himself that Jim wanted him, especially after his conversation with Chris Pike. But, no, it’d all been an illusion. Jim didn’t really love him and want him. It’d all been for naught. It was over. 

“I don’t want to be friends.” Jim called to his retreating back. Bones’ shoulders slumped. He’d known he was risking his friendship. That was why he’d never made a move before. He’d hoped, believed, wished that he could persuade Jim into more…and now, instead of the happily ever after he’d wanted, he lost his best friend too.

“Okay, Jim.”

Jim walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around him from behind. Bones stilled in his arms, his breath warm across his neck. He rested his shoulder on Bones’ shoulder and said, “Bones, I saw the footage, all of it. We did a good job. Convinced everyone. You even got me to believe it. You said that thing about the ice cream…that really happened.” 

Bones nodded, pressing his lips together. He kept his face turned away. He didn’t think he could bear to see the pity on his friend’s face. “You really fell in love with me, didn’t you, Bones?”

“Years ago, darlin.”

“Bones, why didn’t you just tell me how you felt? Why go through all this?”

“I never planned to tell you. I figured it was just my problem to deal with. But when I saw us on all this sites…well, it made me believe in happy endings again. And, at least I’d get to have the life I’d dreamed of for a bit.”

“The Evan Williams and the prime rib?”

“Jim Kirk in my arms. I did what you’d do, darlin’, I saw the opportunity and I took it. I just figured it was my one chance to find out what we’d be like together, even if it was just pretend. We’re about to go our separate ways after the Academy and…I am sorry, Jim.”

“Did you never guess why I was such a horrible actor the whole time? Why I was so nervous and tense?”

“Nobody likes being manipulated.” 

“I didn’t want you to guess.”

“Guess what?”

“That I love you. That it was real for me too, Bones.” Bones turned in his arms to stare at him. “So, Bones, how about it? I think we should really give them all something to talk about, don’t you?”

“Now that we know it, let’s really show it, darlin’” Bones smiled at him and, cupping Jim’s cheek kissed him. When Jim’s arms came to wrap around him, he knew that somehow, they’d found their way home, together. 

“I have a plan…” 

* * *

At Jim’s suggestion, Lockhart decided to air the proposal portion the Jim and Bones show live. Two nights later, Lockhart insisted on filming them, dressed up, eating dinner together at the VIP apartment. They ate on the balcony, jazzy music drowning out the sounds of the city bustling below, watching boats bob on the bay as the sun dipped toward the horizon. Even though it was totally manufactured, and as fake as a film set, Bones had to say, Lockhart knew how to turn on the romance. 

At Lockhart’s insistence, Bones fed Jim a bite of pasta from his fork and, as Jim licked at the red sauce near the corner of his still slightly swollen lip, their eyes met, that incredible awareness shimmering to life between them. After dinner ended, they walked to the railing and Jim took both his hands, smiling up at him. 

Jim dropped to one knee in front of him, still holding his hands. Bones remembered the moment he’d done this once before, for the wrong person. Back then, his hands shook so badly he’d nearly dropped the ring with a tiny diamond in it. Jim smiled up at him, calm, cool, collected. 

Jim licked his lower lip and drew a deep breath, staring up into Bones’ eyes. “Bones, would you marry me?” 

“Thought I already did that, Jim.” 

Lockhart and the film crew gasped as Jim stood and kissed him, just a brief press of his still slightly swollen mouth, and stepped back, their hands still clasped.

“Go to commercial.” Lockhart shouted. “Kirk! McCoy! What the hell does he mean he already did that?”

“I married them, yesterday, bedside ceremony in medley.” Christopher Pike’s booming voice echoed over the hushed set, as Jim and Bones stood at the balcony, their arms loosely around each other. Chris wheeled into the harsh glare of the spotlights. 

“I mean, we love each other, we’ve been best friends for three years, why wait?” Jim said and Bones nodded in agreement. “And, just like you promised, Lockhart, we’ll be setting sail on the Enterprise, as Captain and CMO, right?”

“If you think, after this little stunt, either of you are going to get postings on the Enterprise…”

“Lockhart?” Admiral Marcus stepped out of the shadows to stand by Chris Pike’s chair. “I don’t think you want to finish that threat, do you, son?”

Lockhart gaped at them, bypassing crimson and turning purple as Marcus strode closer. “When you came up with this harebrained holo-show scheme, you assured me that Doctor McCoy and Captain Kirk agreed to it. I’m sure you just failed to mention that you blackmailed two of our finest officers into compliance. See me tomorrow, my office. Dismissed.”

Marcus strode closer to Jim and Bones and shook both their hands. “Congratulations on your marriage. I’m sure you’ll give all of us plenty to talk about.” 

And as Bones leaned down to kiss his new husband, he whispered, “How about love?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, go to my brainstorming buddies, WeWillSpockYou and GoWashtheLights. They're the best!
> 
> As I'm on deadline for the first book in my original trilogy, I won't be posting any new fanfic for a bit. I still have my boy!Virgin Bones story ( _Never Have I Ever_ ) and Bones with amnesia story ( _Forget Me Not_ ) in draft. I plan to post them sometime this summer. 
> 
> Please come visit me on Tumblr at:
> 
> http://corrie71.tumblr.com
> 
> or at my personal website at :
> 
> http://courtney-hunt.com
> 
> or at Twitter at: @courtneyhunt71
> 
> Thank you so much reading my story. I treasure all your kudos, comments, and feedback. I love hearing from my readers.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Just after I finished writing _Dark Side of the Moon_ (my angst-ridden McKirk fic), I happened to hear Bonnie Raitt’s “Something to Talk About” on the radio one morning. And, before I could even get home, this plot tribble bit with a vengeance. 
> 
> As always, much gratitude to WeWillSpockYou for her brainstorming and beta work. She helped me figure out the way forward several times. 
> 
> Now, let’s watch our boys give them something to talk about...


End file.
